Mk goes into RWBY
by Mkthewolf
Summary: As the show goes, Mk is in the plot point of it. How will they react to a kamen rider, and how will the react when they find out that he is not from there world. Tune in to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything from RWBY or the songs. So enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 1: Enter the flame

We start off in a room with a blonde woman asking a girl whose name is Ruby. She was in a black and red outfit, blackish red hair, and silver eyes that she should not be fighting these people and out this late. Then a man with sliver hair, black glasses, and a black coat buttoned around a green shirt walked in and talked with her. She spoke about going to a school called Beacon. The man agreed on letting her in even thought she had 2 more years at her school signal. As they were finishing up we see the wall move a bit. There was a man invisible, quite well in fact that the technology is more advanced. "Well she might be a useful challenge at beacon," the man thought. He walked out with them and still wasn't noticed.

**On an airship...**

A blonde with purple eyes, a brown outfit that looks like a treasure hunter would wear, and a yellow shirt that has a weird flame symbol that is black. This was Yang. And she is squeezing Ruby. "I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me. This is the best day ever." said Yang. "Please stop," said Ruby.

A man no older than 18 was looking at them. He wore a red shirt, black trench coat, blue jeans with fire at the bottom of them, black and grey shoes, and black gloves. He has silver hair, red eyes, a cross necklace, a black belt buckle with a red gem in it, and a white fedora that is cut in one spot. This is Mk he is going to Beacon to show that fighting darkness isn't the only thing they should worry about. On his right shoulder he has a red silver Garuda. Above his left is a small man that is made of a red light, and has armor on his left leg, right arm, shoulder pads, and black shades. These were Garuda, and Crest. On Mk's belt (which is covered by his coat) a holder that as 6 different colored USB devices. He has gauntlets, on his wrists (think of a predator, except his blade is the one from the berserker pred from predators.)

"So Crest wanna go feel the high winds?" Mk asked. "Um sir I don't think your allowed to leave." Crest said which sounded nervous. "Well I'm going, besides I haven't rode Giga in a while." Said Mk as he went over to the exit. The two girls saw him and ran to him, "Hey what do you think your doing?!" said Ruby as Mk put his hand on the handle. "Just going for a ride." he said as the door opened. Mk hopped out and shut the door. As he was walking on the side of the airship which to everyone on board was freaking out he announced something, "Giga!" As he said that a board came at fast speeds and stopped in front of him. He hopped on it and made a guitar appear out of thin air. As he got ready others came on boards, and 3 people were on a platform, which everyone got on. They all had instruments as a girl with Blonde hair, a cow girl outfit, and and a cowboy hat to go with it as she stood up to the mic and started singing. (A/N Mk and his band can match any song sound exactly as they were live or radio, it happened from an explosion when Mk was making an experiment.)

**A/N input Bring me to life by Evanescence **

How can you see into my eyes  
like open doors

Leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul  
my spirits sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

Now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead

Mk put his guitar behind him and made a mic appear, as the girl swung around her guitar.

All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought,  
without a voice,  
without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)

As they stopped the girl put down her guitar, as Mk made his mic disappear. The girl got a hold of the mic and started again.

**A/N insert song This will be the day by Jeff Williams feat: Casey lee Williams**

they see you as small and helpless  
they see you as just a child  
surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild

prepare for your greatest moments  
prepare for your finest hour  
the dream that you've always dreamed is  
suddenly about to flower

we are lightning  
straying from the thunder  
miracles of ancient wonder

this will be the day we've waited for  
this will be the day we open up the door  
I don't wanna hear your absolution  
hope your ready for a revolution  
welcome to a world of new solutions  
welcome to a world of bloody evolution  
in time-your heart will open minds  
a story will be told  
and victory is in a simple soul

your world needs a great defender  
your world's in the way of harm  
you want a romantic life a fairy tale that's full of charm

beware that the light is fading  
beware as the dark returns  
this world's unforgiving  
even brilliant lights will cease to burn

legends scatter  
day and night will sever  
hope and peace are lost forever

Mk started playing a guitar solo.

this will be the day we've waited for  
this will be the day we open up the door  
I don't wanna hear your absolution  
hope your ready for a revolution  
welcome to a world of new solutions  
welcome to a world of bloody evolution  
in time your heart will open minds  
a story will be told  
and victory is in a simple soul

The girl went to where Mk was standing, and he went to where she was standing. He made his guitar hang on his back as he grabbed the mic and started singing

**A/N enter song Breaking the habit by Linkin park**

Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again

You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
Unless I try to start again

I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean

I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit tonight

Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again

I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I had no options left again

I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean

I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit tonight

I'll paint it on the walls  
'Cause I'm the one at fault  
I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
To show you what I mean

I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit tonight

As the song ended the girl and the guys that were on the guitar, piano, and drums walked over to the drum set and sat in chairs. One guy that played a guitar he came up next to Mk as he had a mic in his hand. He had light blue hair, yellow eyes. He wore a black and grey hoodie, blue jeans, light blue sneakers, blue gloves with 2 stripes going down the knuckles, and a black fedora. This was Frost. Mk took the mic off the post, and a magnum appeared on his right hip. They got ready as the beat started (Frost is Bare Noize, and Mk sings Forgein Beggars, this sings are in the order of how i made the two sing as.)

**A/N insert song Scatta by Skrillex feat: Bare noize and Foreign Beggars**

L.A., London, Dubai  
'Bout to get rowdy right now.  
Yeah. I'm an all time fighter, I make the next guy look like an actor.  
So the mandam wail like they matter, when I touch mic I see the men scatter,  
and they wanna talk big, but when it comes to big it they bout to get splatter,  
So I tell them to relax yourself, go home to your mom and stop being a catta  
Many guys wanna parr, many guys lookin to take this thing far  
Many guys lookin to be some big star, but soon enough them man about to get slappa  
So there's no need for chatter, no need for anything cheap and that's that  
Anybody making a ting to get smacked up, back up, fam no need to sound back

When I touch mic I see the men scatta  
scatta, as if i had a clutch on a magnum

You're just another pawn in my game, another god figure pour in the rain,  
I'm a raw one, too much of a force to contain,  
and I'm forced to repay all the thoughts of the brain,  
by any means I ain't putting pure spits to shame,  
and I pit the scripts too much for the mandem,  
and I keep calm when more shits a spray, and when I'm letting off as if I had a clutch on a magnum.  
see you making at me in the fashion, most of these mc's are straight gassin,  
yeah they getting paid on the JSA, like its something like guy got draper from Mad Men.  
bagging up while I'm racking hits by the minute, I'm sick with the lyrics, so you best be backin up  
chatta with a little more flex, doesn't matta cos when I ratatat bars watch the bare man scatta

When I touch mic I see the men scatta  
scatta, as if I had a clutch on a magnum(8x)

The people on the ship saw Mk wave goodbye the group as he got on his board... and phased through the wall. Mk just leaned his board against the wall as the sisters approached him again. "Who and what are you?" asked Yang. Mk chuckled," You wouldn't believe everything I tell you so I am just gonna say you don't wanna know." "Well can you at least tell us your name?" asked Ruby. Mk turned away from them, "I got many names, but you can call by my real name Mk." The 2 looked befuddled. "That's a weird name." said Yang. Mk just chuckled," Says a girl who's name is Yang." Now the 2 were shocked, "How do you know my sisters name?" asked Ruby. "When your a genius like me you know everything. Does that answer your question Ruby Rose." "Is it cause your a genius you know my name to." said Ruby. Mk shook his head," I was actually there when the headmaster let you in." Ruby's eyes widened," How it was only me, him, and a lady." "You can sneak in anywhere when your a master of stealth." He said. Mk leaned against the wall as a small mechanical bat flew out of his coat, "Oi aibou, stop leaving me in your jacket when we go to different lands." "Kivat if I didn't people would see you and take you for study." The bat now known as Kivat was gold with red eyes, he also had web designs in his wings. He perched himself on Mk's shoulder," I guess your right, I don't know why Garuda gets to stay out, and not me." Mk chuckled," Because he is smaller, and can be summoned at anytime." "You have a point there." Kivat went back in the coat, as they girls walked over to him again. "What was that?" asked Yang. "A story for another time, now please let me relax I get exhausted after I perform." A few girls on board ran over to him for an autograph. They just now realized that he the lead singer of the band that was next to the airship. He signed them as the ship was getting near the academy.

* * *

_And that's a wrap. Just so you guys know his rider form won't be shown until chapter 2 or 3. I am gonna be making these as the series goes on, so the next chapter might not come until next week. I am gonna involve more songs in this story then my other ones, because this has soundtracks in most scenes. Chapter 5 on the Gx crossover won't come til next week either. I'll see you guys next time, don't forget to review, fav, follow, and share. Ja Ne._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Beacon**

As the ship landed a man ran to the trash can and threw up. Mk and the sisters walked past him. Ruby was complementing about other students weapons as Mk saw one of his friends. She had black hair, yellow eyes, black and white outfit for the top, and purple leggings. "Huh looks like Blake made it." He saw Ruby being yelled at by a girl in a white outfit. She had silver eyes, silver hair, and a sword on her hip. "The same with Weiss." Blake made her leave as Ruby yelled an apology.

Blake walked away from her as Mk stood in her way, "Well looks like your here to." She crossed her arms, "We meet again, I'm not surprised Kivat is with you." Just then he flew from the coat, "Hey Blake it's been to long." "It's nice to see you to Kivat." "We gotta go. I am gonna see if any of my other friends came." Blake nodded as they parted ways.

Ruby was lying on the ground as a man with blonde hair, blue jeans, brown shirt, a chestplate, shoulder guards, and blue eyes. "I'm John," "Ruby." The two talked while walking and showed each others weapons. When Mk saw John's shield he knew he had to go over there. "Hey Ruby, who is this?" Ruby looked his way," Oh, this is John. John this is Mk." Mk shook his hand. "Can I see your shield?" John looked confused, "Ok." The shield opened as Mk inspected it. "Just as I thought, This was one of my own creations." "Wait you made that shield?!" Mk gave it back to him, "But of course I was the greatest blacksmith back then." Kivat perched on his shoulder, "This man isn't as old as he looks."Hey your the bat I saw on the ship." Kivat's jaw dropped he thought no one saw him, "Aibou is this true?" Mk shook his head, "It is Kivat, her and Yang saw you." "Wait, Kivat as in Kivat bat the 2nd?" John said in wonder. "That was my father I am Kivat bat the 3rd." Kivat said proudly. "It is such an honor seeing the descendant of a man's partner that helped my great, great grandfather during the war." John said with sparkles in his eyes. "I was that man, I am pretty sure the stories of me and him were pasted down through your family." Mk said. John's jaw dropped as well as Ruby's. "What are you?" She asked. "Like I said before, you don't wanna know."

Mk and Kivat heard a violin, they both knew what that mean't, "Fangire!" They ran to the side of the school where they saw the horse fangire. Ruby and John followed him, and watched. "Kivat!" "Yosha, ikuze." Mk grabbed him while his mouth was open." Gabu!" Kivat's fangs were in Mk's hand as tribal sings were seen all over the body. A tune was being played as chains came from nowhere and made a belt with three weird whistles on each side and a perch in the center. "Henshin" he announced as he put Kivat of the perch. metal appeared on the body, then broke apart showing a figure with a red chest, silver guards on the forearms, shoulders, and back. there were chains on his right leg. His visor looked like bat wings. He ran at the fangire punching and kicking it. "How many of you are ther?" He asked with venom in his voice. "Three including me." it said in fear. Then he took a whistle that had red on it and stuck it in his mouth. "Wake up!" Kivat said as a 5 note tune played, while the chains on the leg broke showing blood red wings with three gems going down the leg. He brought it up as the moon appeared into a crescent moon. he jumped did a front flip and flew at the fangire. As he struck it the being shattered into pieces of glass. Kivat flew of the perch making Mk turn normal.

When John saw this he ran to Mk in fanboy mode, "Oh my god, the legendary Kiva here." Mk thought to himself, "Ah god dammit." Mk sighed and walked away. Ruby came up to him, "Hey what was that, and how did you do that?" she asked. "I will tell you later, but for now we must find where we will be sleeping. They both nodded as they walked to the entrance of the school.

* * *

**And that's a wrap. I might put Frost in here, but I don't know yet. Mk will go into more of his riders in future chapters, but for the fangires they will be the spider then Rook. Why because Rook was cool, crazy but cool and strong. There will be mirror monsters, but they will attack in future chapters and when they are at the school and not on missions. Mk might sing a song in the next chapter, but gotta wait til next Thursday for it, cause like I said last chapter. These will continue as I see the episodes. So favorite, follow, and review. Ja ne.**


	3. Chapter 3

The three went to the orientation/ ceremony they saw Yang. She called over to them, and they walked over to her. As they listened to the headmaster, Mk was thinking things. "Seeing a fangire today was not good, I am pretty sure Mirror monsters, dopants, and Worm are gonna be here sooner or later."

When they were dismissed, Ruby was writing in a journal as Yang plopped next to her. "Isn't this great, it's just like a giant slumber party." "Yeah, I don't think dad would appreciate all the boys though." Ruby said. "Oh but i do *purrs*." Yang replied. We see John walking in light blue onesies. "Ugh." Yang made in disgust. The two see Blake, "That girl." Ruby said. "What you know her?" Yang asked. "Not really she was there when I exploded, and walked off before I could say anything." Ruby replied. "Let's go talk to her." The two walked over to Blake and introduced themselves.

Mk came over to the group in his normal outfit. "Hey ladies, am I interrupting anything?" Ruby looked at him, "Oh Mk didn't see you there. Blake this is-" "Mk, I know who he is we are friends." She interrupted. "Wait you already know him, wow." said Yang. Blake nodded, "Hey Mk where is Garuda?" "Oh I should bring him out." he said as Kivat flew to him. "Aibou, I got the ring for it." Said Kivat giving Mk the garuda ring. "Thanks Kivat." Mk said as he put the ring on his finger. "Garuda, please" the belt announced as a red tray appeared with pieces attached to it. the parts came off and made a red and silver garuda. mk took off the ring and put it in its chest making it come alive. Garuda flew to Blake and nudged her to pet his head. She petted his head with her finger as he chirped (I don't if garuda is male or female, so don't give me crap on saying what it is really.) Ruby and Yang stood there with jaws on the floor... literally. "How did you do that?" Ruby said coming back to her senses. "I did it with mana, and I am not gonna explain it." Mk replied as he walked over to the balcony.

"Hey why isn't he in his pajamas?" Yang asked? Blake looked up from her book, "It is because he can't sleep." she said. "What he has trouble sleeping." Ruby said. "No, he can't sleep at all." said a voice. They girls saw Weiss walking towards them. "Oh not you again." said Ruby. "What do you mean he can't sleep?" said Yang. "He was born that way, he had his eyes wide open, and never screamed. He can't feel pain." said Blake. "Wait, how do you know that Weiss?" said Ruby. "I am one of his only friends here besides Blake." she said in response. Ruby just nodded her head. The group of girls looked at the balcony where Mk was, and he was gone. They went over to it to see him, the light blue haired man from outside the ship( yes Frost is back). A boy with light brown hair, red shirt, purple eyes, blue jeans, green shoes, and a grey cross necklace. This is Brick, and a man at a turntable with bright blue hair, dark blue eyes, a black shirt, white pants, and white shoes. This is vortex.

"Hey guys ready to do Fantastic baby?" Mk said to the group. "Well it is new so, let's do it." said brick as vortex sat at the turntable. The three got their mics and started singing (Mk sings G-Dragon's, and TaeYang's parts, Frost sings T.O.P, and Brick does Seungri and Daesung. If you haven't heard it, look it up it ain't that bad.

**A/N: insert Fantastic baby by Bigbang**

yeogi buteora modu moyeoraWE GON' PARTY LIKE lilililalalamameul yeoreora meoril biwora bureul jjipyeora lilililalala  
jeongdabeun mutjji malkko geudaero badadeuryeo neukkimdaero ga ALRIGHThaneureul majuhago du soneul tta jeo wiro jeo wiro nalttwikko sipeo OHnanananana nanananana

WOW FANTASTIC BABY  
DANCE I WANNA DAN DAN DAN DAN DANCE FANTASTIC BABYDANCE I WANNA DAN DAN DAN DAN DANCE WOW FANTASTIC BABY

i nanjangpane HEY kkeutpan wang charye HEYttangeul heundeulkko 3buneuron bulchungbunhan race waitbunwigineun gwayeol HUH CATCH ME ON FIRE HUHjinjjaga natanattta nananana

hanabuteo yeolkkaji modeun ge da han suwimorae beolpan wireul michin deusi ttwieobwado, geotteunhan urihaneureun chungbunhi neomuna pureunikkaamugeottto mutjji mallan mariya neukkiran mariya naega nugunji

ne simjangsorie matkke ttwigi sijakae magi kkeunnal ttaekkaji YE  
I CAN'T BABY DON'T' STOP THIS  
oneureun tarakae (micheo barakae) ganeungeoya

WOW FANTASTIC BABYDANCE I WANNA DAN DAN DAN DAN DANCE FANTASTIC BABYDANCE I WANNA DAN DAN DAN DAN DANCE WOW FANTASTIC BABY"BOOMSHAKALAKAx3 DAN DAN DAN DAN DANCE (2x)

nal ttara jababol temyeon wabwa nan yeongwonhan ttanttaraoneul ppam geumgiran naegen eopsseo Mama Just Let Me Be Your Lover ihollan sogeul neomeo nanananana

meorikkeutpputeo balkkeutkkaji bijyueoreunsyokeunae gamgageun somunnan kkun apsseoganeun choknamdeulppodaneun ppareun georeumchawoni dareun jeolmeumeoreumeoreumeoreum HOLD UP nanananana

ne simjangsorie matkke ttwigi sijakae magi kkeunnal ttaekkaji YE  
I CAN'T BABY DON'T' STOP THIS  
oneureun tarakae (micheo barakae) ganeungeoya

WOW FANTASTIC BABY DANCE I WANNA DAN DAN DAN DAN DANCE FANTASTIC BABY DANCE I WANNA DAN DAN DAN DAN DANCE WOW FANTASTIC BABY"BOOM SHAKA LAKA x3 DAN DAN DAN DAN DANCE (2x)

da gachi nolja YE YE YE da gachi ttwija YE YE YE da gachi dolja YE YE YE da gachi gaja WOW FANTASTIC BABY

**A/N: song end **

"I say that was a success. " said Frost. "Yes it was indeed." said Vortex. "Alright see you guys later." Mk said as he leaped to the balcony and saw the four girls. "That was great, I didn't know you still sang." said Weiss. "And the princess makes a nice comment for once." Mk said. He made a table appear as he put down his blades, and guns. A small flame came from his finger as he put tribal signs in the desert eagles. "Pack and punch are finally complete." Mk said as the girls stared except Blake. "It's about time you put those in, you said you would it a year ago." She said. "well, i was busy doing things, such as saving worlds." he replied. Blake shook her head and walked off. "You are a strange one." said Yang. "And how am I strange when you are stranger than I am." he said. Mk could see a tic mark form on her head as she went to bed. "Mk can you tell me more about yourself?" Ruby asked. he thought for a moment then summoned two chairs. "Have a seat." he said as she sat down. "What do you want to know?" He said. "First can you tell me how are you able to do all this, not even a huntress can do it." she said. "It is because i am a god, and the only ones that know that are Blake, Weiss my friends that live at home, and now you. Don't go spreading around say, there is a god here." Mk replied. "My lips are sealed." Ruby replied. Mk chuckled, "You should get some rest, you'll need it." Mk said. She nodded and went back inside.

Mk Took out his USBs. "Even with 6 Gaia memories, will they be enough against the creatures that are from the rider worlds? I guess I will have to find out." He said as he put them back on their slots. He teleported to the top of the school and made his headphones appear.

**Insert song Live free or let me die by Skillet **

(He is not singing this, by the way. And this is the opening, and this will come every now and then just sayin.)

Death until the dust, and we're waiting  
Ruined in the rust, of our craving  
It feels like, it feels like  
Don't you know the cost, of your betrayal?  
You're the one that's lost, you're gonna fail  
It feels like, it feels like you're gasping with all your might

Mk turned to the camera and leaped of the building and started running through the woods

You can't take away my strength  
Fix these broken veins  
There's nothing left to fight (Live free or let me die)  
You can't take away my pride, I won't be denied  
There's nothing left to fight (Live free or let me die)

He pulled out pack and punch and started firing at the enemies around the girls.

Insects walk below, I'm on a wire  
Fire will burn below, but I am higher  
It feels like, it feels like  
Don't you know the cost, of your betrayal?  
You're the one that's lost, you're gonna fail  
It feels like, it feels like you're gasping with all your might

The group got their weapons ready, as Mk summons the blade of olympus

You can't take away my strength  
Fix these broken veins  
There's nothing left to fight (Live free or let me die)  
You can't take away my pride, I won't be denied  
There's nothing left to fight (Live free or let me die)

They fought the hoard leaving Mk on top of a mountain of corpses

Do you remember how  
You became who you are now?  
Do you remember how  
It felt to breathe without  
Gasping with all your might?

The group walked back together like a bunch of friends, while Kivat and Garuda flew behind them

You can't take away my strength  
Fix these broken veins  
Nothing left to fight

The rider enemies appeared in front of Mk, as he henshined into all of his forms (picture montage) ready to fight and kill them.

You can't take away my strength  
Fix these broken veins  
There's nothing left to fight (Live free or let me die)  
You can't take away my pride, I won't be denied  
There's nothing left to fight  
Nothing left to fight (Nothing left to fight)  
Live free or let me die  
Live free or let me die  
Live free or let me die

Mk was dehenshined as Kivat sat on his shoulder, while they were on the side of the tower on the school, and in the night Bright bold white letter Show "Mk in RWBY." while a flame comes behind his name.

* * *

**And that's it. Tell me what you think of the opening I made up. His rider forms will appear in more chapters, as well as background music that fits with the scenes. He will have concerts in some chapters, but not in the next 2-3 chapters. There is most likely not gonna be another one of my OCs, but I will however when this story gets 20 reviews I will add the Twentieth reviewers OC if they want me too. So follow, favorite, and Review. Ja ne.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Time for teams

Death until the dust, and we're waiting  
Ruined in the rust, of our craving  
It feels like, it feels like  
Don't you know the cost, of your betrayal?  
You're the one that's lost, you're gonna fail  
It feels like, it feels like you're gasping with all your might

Mk turned to the camera and leaped of the building and started running through the woods

You can't take away my strength  
Fix these broken veins  
There's nothing left to fight (Live free or let me die)  
You can't take away my pride, I won't be denied  
There's nothing left to fight (Live free or let me die)

He pulled out pack and punch and started firing at the enemies around the girls.

Insects walk below, I'm on a wire  
Fire will burn below, but I am higher  
It feels like, it feels like  
Don't you know the cost, of your betrayal?  
You're the one that's lost, you're gonna fail  
It feels like, it feels like you're gasping with all your might

The group got their weapons ready, as Mk summons the blade of olympus

You can't take away my strength  
Fix these broken veins  
There's nothing left to fight (Live free or let me die)  
You can't take away my pride, I won't be denied  
There's nothing left to fight (Live free or let me die)

They fought the hoard leaving Mk on top of a mountain of corpses

Do you remember how  
You became who you are now?  
Do you remember how  
It felt to breathe without  
Gasping with all your might?

The group walked back together like a bunch of friends, while Kivat and Garuda flew behind them

You can't take away my strength  
Fix these broken veins  
Nothing left to fight

The rider enemies appeared in front of Mk, as he henshined into all of his forms (picture montage) ready to fight and kill them.

You can't take away my strength  
Fix these broken veins  
There's nothing left to fight (Live free or let me die)  
You can't take away my pride, I won't be denied  
There's nothing left to fight  
Nothing left to fight (Nothing left to fight)  
Live free or let me die  
Live free or let me die  
Live free or let me die

Mk was dehenshined as Kivat sat on his shoulder, while they were on the side of the tower on the school, and in the night Bright bold white letter Show "Mk in RWBY." while a flame comes behind his name.

* * *

Mk was in the hallways drinking his favorite liquid, hot magma. He walked into the locker room to hear a girl talking to a guy with black hair and a green outfit. "I hate to be him." Mk said a he went to his locker. Turns out it is next to Ruby's. "Hey girls, how've you been?" Mk asked. "Good, time to let my girl do the talking today." Ruby said hugging her weapon. "Ok then." Mk said as he opened his locker. It was somewhat empty. All it had was pack and punch, a knife, 6 USBs, and a black box. "What's all that?" Asked Yang. "just my weapons, and I never put my Advent deck in here." said Mk. "what's that?" asked Ruby. "A special thing I made, that let's me go through mirrors." mk said. "Wow that is cool." said Yang. "Not really, if you have to fight monsters and other riders in there." said Mk clutching the box. "That must be some bad times." said Ruby. "You have no idea." Mk replied as John walked by. Mk saw Weiss talking to a girl with red hair, and a brown and bronze armor. Then John interrupted as he was asked who she was. "She won the championship 4 times, a new record." said Weiss. "never heard of it." said John. "She was on the pumpkin flakes cereal box." Weiss said. John's eyes turned to stars. "Getting on a cereal box, I saved many places and asked for nothing. Looks like I was wrong about you people." Mk said as he walked over there. "master Kiva what are you doing here?" asked John. "Kiva?" Weiss, and the redhead asked at the same time. "You mean that fairy tale about a man who wiped out a clan of monsters that were made of glass?" said the redhead. John only nodded." The two started laughing." There is no such thing." said Weiss. Kivat came in with a grey box and dropped it in Mk's palm. "There you go aibou, the rider cards. I can't believe you sent me 5 mile's jut to get them." Kivat said a little tired. "Sorry Kivat, I just need these incase I need backup from other riders." Mk said. "It's Kivat, do you need anything, food, water?" John asked. Kivat shook his head as he saw the two girls. "Ah so you must be Weiss, and I have no idea who you are." Kivat said. "What are you, and how do you know me?" Weiss asked. "I am Kivat the 3rd, son of Kivat the 2nd. We are apart of the 13 Mazoku clans, along with Fangire, Mermen, Franken, and Wolfen." Kivat said, while the girls jaws fell to the floor. "Your only a fairy tale." the redhead said. "I am very much alive." Kivat said as he perched on Mk's shoulder, and Garuda flew from the exit to Mk. "Ah Garuda, found anything?" Mk asked. Garuda shook it's head. "That's fine, keep searching. I wanna know if worms or dopants are here." Mk said as Garuda left. Mk walked out before they could ask another question.

**At a cliff...**

The headmaster gave an assignment, just when the bloody rose rang. "Why now?!" Mk said irritated. "pardon me?" the headmaster said as Rook appeared. "Kiva, I will kill you in the name of the Fangire!" He yelled as Mk leaped over to him. "You just had to now of all times. Did the spider leave?" Mk said. "That chicken left cause he was scared to get food here." Rook said. "well that means you're the last one I have to deal with, Kivat!" Mk yelled. Kivat came flying in. "Yosha, Ikuze!" he said as mk caught him in his right hand. "Gabu." Kivat said as Mk drove his fangs in his hand. The tune played as the belt appeared. "Henshin." Mk said as he placed Kivat and his body was covered in steel. He became Kiva. "Master Kiva is fighting again." John squealed. Everyone's jaw dropped, except Blake, Ruby, and John. "Looks like I need some assistance." Mk as as he took out 3 cards. he placed them in a slot near Kivat as it spoke the names, "Blade, Decade, W!" The 3 riders appeared and got ready. "Ikuze." Mk said as they charged at Rook. he was slashed, punched, kicked, and shot from the riders. "Time to end this." Mk said as he took the proper feustle. 'Wake up!" Kivat announced as the five tune played, and the chains disappeared. he did a flip and struck Rook making him shatter. Kivat flew off turing Mk to normal. "well that's the last of the Fangire. I can mark them off the list." Mk said as he walked back to his spot. he was the only one that wasn't on a pad. "Alright time to continue." Mk said. "Yes indeed, any questions?" The headmaster said as people started getting flung. 'Um, yes sir. Why doesn't Mk get to be on a pad?" said John. "Because he asked since he is in experience with jumping large distances." He said. John was flung off as Mk jumped father than he was.

* * *

**That's a wrap. For when Mk lands. I am going to need one OC for the landing. since it is whoever you first look at when yo land, that is your partner. so whoever's OC I like will be in it. And I don't want anyone from or is another FUCKING kamen rider. Mk is 7 kamen riders, so I don't want anyone's OC riders or from it! By all means don't do it. Ja ne**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Meeting the teammate.

Death until the dust, and we're waiting  
Ruined in the rust, of our craving  
It feels like, it feels like  
Don't you know the cost, of your betrayal?  
You're the one that's lost, you're gonna fail  
It feels like, it feels like you're gasping with all your might

Mk turned to the camera and leaped of the building and started running through the woods

You can't take away my strength  
Fix these broken veins  
There's nothing left to fight (Live free or let me die)  
You can't take away my pride, I won't be denied  
There's nothing left to fight (Live free or let me die)

He pulled out pack and punch and started firing at the enemies around the girls.

Insects walk below, I'm on a wire  
Fire will burn below, but I am higher  
It feels like, it feels like  
Don't you know the cost, of your betrayal?  
You're the one that's lost, you're gonna fail  
It feels like, it feels like you're gasping with all your might

The group got their weapons ready, as Mk summons the blade of olympus

You can't take away my strength  
Fix these broken veins  
There's nothing left to fight (Live free or let me die)  
You can't take away my pride, I won't be denied  
There's nothing left to fight (Live free or let me die)

They fought the hoard leaving Mk on top of a mountain of corpses

Do you remember how  
You became who you are now?  
Do you remember how  
It felt to breathe without  
Gasping with all your might?

The group walked back together like a bunch of friends, while Kivat and Garuda flew behind them

You can't take away my strength  
Fix these broken veins  
Nothing left to fight

The rider enemies appeared in front of Mk, as he henshined into all of his forms (picture montage) ready to fight and kill them.

You can't take away my strength  
Fix these broken veins  
There's nothing left to fight (Live free or let me die)  
You can't take away my pride, I won't be denied  
There's nothing left to fight  
Nothing left to fight (Nothing left to fight)  
Live free or let me die  
Live free or let me die  
Live free or let me die

Mk was dehenshined as Kivat sat on his shoulder, while they were on the side of the tower on the school, and in the night Bright bold white letter Show "Mk in RWBY." while a flame comes behind his name.

* * *

Mk was flying through the air. I was a hobby of his, but you can see red like streamers from his arms and legs. It wasn't normal, then again Mk was no where _near _normal. "Nothing like a good ol flight to brighten my day." he said as his board suddenly came to him. He got on and started flying through the skies above the forest. He saw the guy that wore a green outfit stop, along with Ruby, Weiss, and the redhead from before. He just saw Yang, and John (I know it's Jaune, but I am doing it this way to make it easier so I don't forget.) He decided to land and started walking. "I wonder who would be my teammate, Blake is a good friend, but I rather have someone different to spice things up." Mk said to himself. "Crest, find the person that is closet to me and give a face description." Mk said to his A.I. "We have Ruby, and a boy with Electric blue hair." Crest said. "Show me the way to the boy." Mk said while Crest nodded.

When Mk was walking his direction he had his headphones appear and selected the song **Lucifer** (it is k-pop, and it is my favorite song. Don't judge me.) He came up to the boy, he did have electric blue hair, it was styled with spikes in the back and on top, while the sides were flat. His skin was a pale cream color, he probably sits in rooms a lot. He is wearing a black sleeveless shirt with blue flames, a dark jacket with a blue phoenix on the back, dark blue jeans, blue and white shoes, and a gold necklace with a silver coin that had sapphires in it. This is Kamawa Kuwazou.

"Hey you gotta a teammate yet?" Mk asked him. The boy turned to him and his jaw dropped, "You're Mk, oh my god I never thought you would be here. Can I be your teammate? Oh by the way I am Kamawa Kuwazou." the boy said. "Nice to meet you, I can see that you know my name. And since we don't have teammates yet, I guess we are a team." Mk said. "Alright, we'll be the best team there is here." Kawama said. The two started walking through the woods, as they did they chatted a bit about themselves and what weapons they use. Mk stopped, he sensed danger nearby. His collar came off his coat and made a mask (from predator. The top part is a wolf class, and the jaw is a berserker class.) "What's going on." said Kawama as he saw red eyes from the bushes.

* * *

(This is the ending credits I've came up with, and they _will_ be in all chapters from now on.) **Insert song American noise by skillet**

Angry words and honking cars  
Satellites and falling stars  
Distant dark blue radios that whisper down my boulevards  
Ghosts and chains rattle in the attic  
Broken headphones filled with static  
Lonely room you've got nowhere to run

_Mk was leaning against a pillar as Kawama, Ruby, Yang, Weiss, and John were hanging out and called him over there._

3, 2, 1 for all and all for 1

_He walked to them as they dog piled them._

Times will be bad times will be good  
Things I wish I hadn't done and somehow wish I would  
Cutting through the American noise  
You've got a voice and a song to sing (and a song to sing)  
Drink deep in the morning  
Drink deep in the morning  
See what the day will bring

_Mk was sparring with Kawama._

La da da da  
Lift up your voice  
Let love cut through the American noise  
La da da da  
Lift up your voice  
Let love cut through the American noise

(scene change) Mk was cooking for the entire group.

Slamming doors and cell phone rings  
Hurricane force of silent screams  
Don't know what to believe  
Bend the rule just to break it  
You're so tired 'cause to got to fake it  
But you just wanna be someone

_Mk was setting out the food._

3, 2, 1 for all and all for 1

_it got splattered everywhere by Kivat and Garuda._

Times will be bad times will be good  
Things I wish I hadn't done and somehow wish I would  
Cutting through the American noise  
You've got a voice and a song to sing (and a song to sing)  
Drink deep in the morning  
Drink deep in the morning  
See what the day will bring

_Mk walked into Blake, who happened to be carrying a lot of books._

La da da da  
Lift up your voice  
Let love cut through the American noise  
La da da da  
Lift up your voice  
Let love cut through the American noise

_MK looked at a picture of 2 girls and a boy and clutched his other hand_.

No matter who you are you've got a voice  
Why don't you use it  
Sing your own song take all the noise  
And make it into music

_He breached a room with both Oblivion and Orion in his hands._

La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da a  
La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da a

_The gang got in a group photo._

La da da da lift up your voice  
Let love cut through the American noise  
La da da da you have a choice  
Let love cut through the American noise  
You've got a voice  
Let love cut through the American noise

_As the picture finished the color faded a little as the picture turned slightly while moving away from screen onto a table._

* * *

**_And that's a wrap. I like to thank AsuravartintheCreatorDestroyer for his OC. There will be fighting in the next chapter. If you've noticed that I barely had the series characters in this. I was going with something for Mk and his teammate just to be alone. And if you are wondering NO I am not pairing them, Yaoi is disgusting to me. Mk will be paired with someone I just don't know yet. So review, follow, and favorite. Oh and tell me what you guys think of the ending. Ja ne._**


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing. All I own is Mk, his weapons, Crest, and his Flame, Snarl, Howl, Clawblade, Wolf, and Spike rider forms. Kawama belongs to a friend.**

**And Thanks for the 1,000 views. I didn't expect my story to get this popular. Keep the views coming.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Survival of the fittest.

Death until the dust, and we're waiting  
Ruined in the rust, of our craving  
It feels like, it feels like  
Don't you know the cost, of your betrayal?  
You're the one that's lost, you're gonna fail  
It feels like, it feels like you're gasping with all your might

Mk turned to the camera and leaped of the building and started running through the woods

You can't take away my strength  
Fix these broken veins  
There's nothing left to fight (Live free or let me die)  
You can't take away my pride, I won't be denied  
There's nothing left to fight (Live free or let me die)

He pulled out pack and punch and started firing at the enemies around the girls.

Insects walk below, I'm on a wire  
Fire will burn below, but I am higher  
It feels like, it feels like  
Don't you know the cost, of your betrayal?  
You're the one that's lost, you're gonna fail  
It feels like, it feels like you're gasping with all your might

The group got their weapons ready, as Mk summons the blade of Olympus

You can't take away my strength  
Fix these broken veins  
There's nothing left to fight (Live free or let me die)  
You can't take away my pride, I won't be denied  
There's nothing left to fight (Live free or let me die)

They fought the hoard leaving Mk on top of a mountain of corpses

Do you remember how  
You became who you are now?  
Do you remember how  
It felt to breathe without  
Gasping with all your might?

The group walked back together like a bunch of friends, while Kivat and Garuda flew behind them

You can't take away my strength  
Fix these broken veins  
Nothing left to fight

The rider enemies appeared in front of Mk, as he henshined into all of his forms (picture montage) ready to fight and kill them.

You can't take away my strength  
Fix these broken veins  
There's nothing left to fight (Live free or let me die)  
You can't take away my pride, I won't be denied  
There's nothing left to fight  
Nothing left to fight (Nothing left to fight)  
Live free or let me die  
Live free or let me die  
Live free or let me die

Mk was dehenshined as Kivat sat on his shoulder, while they were on the side of the tower on the school, and in the night Bright bold white letter Show "Mk in RWBY." while a flame comes behind his name.

* * *

Mk and Kawama saw the beasts. They were black creatures with white masks with red detail. Mk got out his knife, while Kawama also got out a blade. It was a knife that lines going through the blade. "The blade can extend, can it?" Mk asked. "Yeah it does." said Kawama. "Well let's see it beat this." Mk said pulling out the green gaia memory. He pressed a button on the blade to make a piece pop out of the blunt end. Then he pressed the button on the memory, "Cyclone!" Then he placed it in the memory in the blade as it went completely in the blade. He held the blade to where it was pointing up. He sliced the air 4 times to make it look like a star. The cuts stayed in place, as he punched two then jumped and kicked the rest. The cuts flew at the beasts killing them. "Beat that." Mk said. "Challenge accepted." Kawama replied. He ran at a monster stabbed it with his blade , then jumped away as it extended into a sword. He sliced a few of them, then off ones head. "Beat that." he said. Mk smirked and took out the memory and brought a new one, "Ocean!" He placed it in the knife. He swung at the creatures as water extended from the blade like a whip. He sliced a few, then took out the memory. "Try and top that." Mk said. "With pleasure." Kawama replied. He swung at a beast as his sword extended to a serrated whip. His sliced a few, then threw his blade around one beasts neck, then pulled as the head came off. A bigger version off the creatures came out from the bushes. "This one is mine." Mk said. Kawama nodded as Mk took off at it. He took out a grey gaia memory then pressed the button, "Metal!" He placed it in the blade as it grew 2 feet. He leaped in the air, his blade pointing downward. He spun towards the beast, and flew at it. A fatal sound was heard as the monster fell in two.

Mk took out the memory making his blade turn normal. "And that's how you get things done." Mk said sheathing his knife. Kawama nodded as the two started walking. The boys found Yang fighting one, while Blake killed it. "well looks like we are late to the party." Mk said, as the girls looked at them. "Oh, hey Mk. Who's this?" Blake said. Kawama walked forward a little, "I am Kawama Kuwazou, it's nice to meet you." "I'm Blake, and this is Yang." Kawama shook her's and Yang's hand. Mk pulled out a mic, as a boy came from the earth, one from the air, one from water, one from lightning, and one from ice. "Boys let's bring us some company." The one's at the instruments nodded as they started a song.

**Insert Gravity hurts, by Cyroshell Feat Niels Brinck**

Tension is risin'  
Gravity hurts  
Everythin's fallin' apart  
Choosin' the right side  
Choosin' our faith  
Choosin' is what we must do  
Everyone's countin' on you

For freedom we rise  
Learn to fly, reach the sky  
Legend will carry you thousands of miles  
Take a stand, hold the land  
Make sure that everyone's ready to win  
Find the speed, all you need  
Team up for battle we fly  
Fly

We fly  
Gravity hurts

Creatures keep comin  
Reachin within  
Stealthy they climb from the dark  
Yeah  
Searchin for wisdom  
Searchin for truth  
Show us the things you can do  
Maybe it's all up to you, yeah

For freedom we rise  
Learn to fly, reach the sky  
Legend will carry you thousands of miles  
Take a stand, hold the land  
Make sure that everyone's ready to win  
Find the speed, all you need  
Team up for battle we fly  
Fly

For freedom we rise  
Learn to fly, reach the sky  
Legend will carry you thousands of miles  
Take a stand, hold the land  
Make sure that everyone's ready to win  
Find the speed, all you need  
Team up for battle

For freedom we rise  
Learn to fly, reach the sky  
Legend will carry you thousands of miles  
Take a stand, hold the land  
Make sure that everyone's ready to win  
Find the speed, all you need  
Team up for battle we fly  
Fly

**End song **

As the song ended, a large bear type creature came out of the trees. The band disappeared, as Mk pulled out two blades. They were on chains, have a hook like design, and had heads at the tops of the handles (blades of exile) He threw them at at the monster slicing it up, then kicked it in the jaw making it fly upward. The blades disappeared as the blade of Olympus appeared in his hands. He jumped and did the final blow on the beast. As Mk landed the blade disappeared. "Kawama let's go." Mk said. "Alright." Kawama replied as they took off running. Yang and Blake just stood there, "What just happened." Yang asked. "We were out classed or schooled." Blake said. Yang just fell on her back annoyed. Mk chuckled as he heard their faint conversation.

* * *

Angry words and honking cars  
Satellites and falling stars  
Distant dark blue radios that whisper down my boulevards  
Ghosts and chains rattle in the attic  
Broken headphones filled with static  
Lonely room you've got nowhere to run

_Mk was leaning against a pillar as Kawama, Ruby, Yang, Weiss, and John were hanging out and called him over there._

3, 2, 1 for all and all for 1

_He walked to them as they dog piled them._

Times will be bad times will be good  
Things I wish I hadn't done and somehow wish I would  
Cutting through the American noise  
You've got a voice and a song to sing (and a song to sing)  
Drink deep in the morning  
Drink deep in the morning  
See what the day will bring

_Mk was sparring with Kawama._

La da da da  
Lift up your voice  
Let love cut through the American noise  
La da da da  
Lift up your voice  
Let love cut through the American noise

(scene change) Mk was cooking for the entire group.

Slamming doors and cell phone rings  
Hurricane force of silent screams  
Don't know what to believe  
Bend the rule just to break it  
You're so tired 'cause to got to fake it  
But you just wanna be someone

_Mk was setting out the food._

3, 2, 1 for all and all for 1

_it got splattered everywhere by Kivat and Garuda._

Times will be bad times will be good  
Things I wish I hadn't done and somehow wish I would  
Cutting through the American noise  
You've got a voice and a song to sing (and a song to sing)  
Drink deep in the morning  
Drink deep in the morning  
See what the day will bring

_Mk walked into Blake, who happened to be carrying a lot of books._

La da da da  
Lift up your voice  
Let love cut through the American noise  
La da da da  
Lift up your voice  
Let love cut through the American noise

_MK looked at a picture of 2 girls and a boy and clutched his other hand_.

No matter who you are you've got a voice  
Why don't you use it  
Sing your own song take all the noise  
And make it into music

_He breached a room with both Oblivion and Orion in his hands._

La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da a  
La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da a

_The gang got in a group photo._

La da da da lift up your voice  
Let love cut through the American noise  
La da da da you have a choice  
Let love cut through the American noise  
You've got a voice  
Let love cut through the American noise

_As the picture finished the color faded a little as the picture turned slightly while moving away from screen onto a table._

* * *

_**And that's a wrap. This time I decided to change things up a little bit. I made Mk sing and fight, something I normally won't do. But it will happen **_**sometimes.**_** So expect more chapters in the future. They will be coming later cause I am starting school Monday. Hello high school, wish me luck. So follow, favorite, and review. Ja ne.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing. All I own is Mk, Crest, the rider cards, his knife, Oblivion, Orion, Pack, Punch, His mask (The design), Giga (the board he rides), and Kamen riders Flame, Snarl, Howl, Clawblade, Spike, and Nightmare. I also own werewolf (Snarl's contract monster.)**

**Kawama is owned by AsuravartintheCeatorDestroyer**

* * *

Chapter 7: The temple

Death until the dust, and we're waiting  
Ruined in the rust, of our craving  
It feels like, it feels like  
Don't you know the cost, of your betrayal?  
You're the one that's lost, you're gonna fail  
It feels like, it feels like you're gasping with all your might

Mk turned to the camera and leaped of the building and started running through the woods

You can't take away my strength  
Fix these broken veins  
There's nothing left to fight (Live free or let me die)  
You can't take away my pride, I won't be denied  
There's nothing left to fight (Live free or let me die)

He pulled out pack and punch and started firing at the enemies around the girls.

Insects walk below, I'm on a wire  
Fire will burn below, but I am higher  
It feels like, it feels like  
Don't you know the cost, of your betrayal?  
You're the one that's lost, you're gonna fail  
It feels like, it feels like you're gasping with all your might

The group got their weapons ready, as Mk summons the blade of olympus

You can't take away my strength  
Fix these broken veins  
There's nothing left to fight (Live free or let me die)  
You can't take away my pride, I won't be denied  
There's nothing left to fight (Live free or let me die)

They fought the hoard leaving Mk on top of a mountain of corpses

Do you remember how  
You became who you are now?  
Do you remember how  
It felt to breathe without  
Gasping with all your might?

The group walked back together like a bunch of friends, while Kivat and Garuda flew behind them

You can't take away my strength  
Fix these broken veins  
Nothing left to fight

The rider enemies appeared in front of Mk, as he henshined into all of his forms (picture montage) ready to fight and kill them.

You can't take away my strength  
Fix these broken veins  
There's nothing left to fight (Live free or let me die)  
You can't take away my pride, I won't be denied  
There's nothing left to fight  
Nothing left to fight (Nothing left to fight)  
Live free or let me die  
Live free or let me die  
Live free or let me die

Mk was dehenshined as Kivat sat on his shoulder, while they were on the side of the tower on the school, and in the night Bright bold white letter Show "Mk in RWBY." while a flame comes behind his name.

* * *

As Mk and Kawama were sprinting towards the temple, as Mk sensed Yang and Blake not far behind. He also sensed another group near them, but they were still behind. They reached the temple and found the relics to be chess pieces. "I think I know why he chose these." Mk said. "What makes you say that?" said Kawama. "Cause when we arrived, after the ceremony I went to him and challenged him to a game of chess. I won all three games." Mk said chuckling. Kawama sweat dropped. They went over to the pieces and were deciding. "Shall we take a king, or another one." Kawama said. "I agree on the king. It will show our superiority." Mk said. Kawama grabbed the gold king as the two walked away from it. "I bet you five bucks that Yang is gonna choose a knight." Kawama said. "Your on. I might aswell give you the money now." Mk replied, while taking a five from his pocket. "What makes you say that?" Kawama asked. "I just saw the future, and she does. So you won." Mk said handing him the money. "Man, you got some strange abilities." Kawama said. 'Don't even get me started.' Mk thought. He was not even human. Being of an animal, and having a virus for years. You get yourself thinking that are you even human? The two were walking through the woods as Mk sensed the two girls get to the temple. "They just reached the temple." Mk said. "Yang picked the knight?" asked Kawama. Mk nodded, "She even called it a pony." Kawama laughed, "I knew, and it looks like your vision was correct after all." Mk chuckled. He stopped in place. "What's wrong?" Kawama asked. "Ruby just fell from the sky." he said. "Wait wasn't she already on the ground." Kawama said. "Yeah, and she used her weapon for the flight just now." Mk said. Kawama nodded at this. They continued walking and Mk cringed his head in pain. "Mk, what's wrong?" Kawama asked. "a mirror monster? Out of all times why now!" Mk screamed. He shook his head and turned to Kawama. "Take out your blade." he said as Kawama responded. He unsheathed his blade and showed it to him. Mk took out his deck and put it in front of the blade as a belt appeared on his waist. It was shaped to be around a slot for the deck. Mk put the deck near the slot with his right hand, as he brought his left up and made his fingers face him, "Henshin!" he said sliding the belt in while bringing his hands down to make it looked like her roared. Three reflections cam and attached to his body. He was in a grey body suit with some black. he had paws on his shoulders, a jaw design on his chest, and a wolf head like helmet. This is Kamen rider Snarl. he hopped into the blade which made Kawama jump in shock.

**The mirror world...**

Mk landed in the mirror world to find Biogrezza. "If he is here than, Verde might as well." Snarl said. Biogreeza attacked him. Snarl dodged and tapped the top of the belt as a slot opened. He took out a card from the deck stuck it in the slot then closed it, "Strike vent!" was heard as claws appeared on Snarls hands. he ran on the mirror monster and struck it a few times. The claws disappeared as the slot opened again, he took a card out the slotted it, "Final vent!" was heard as a wolf like creature appeared. That is Werewolf. The claws appeared again as werewolf ran at the chameleon and gashed him multiple times. The contract monster threw the opponent in the air as Snarl leaped up up to swing down, striking it to make the final blow on it. As he landed the monster exploded then Werewolf jumped to take its life force. "It is good to see you boy." he said as the beast nodded. Snarl waved goodbye as he left the mirror world.

**Real world...**

Mk hopped out of the blade with his armor disappeared. "Woah what was that?" asked Kawama. "I'll tell you later for now we gotta get back." Mk said. Kawama nodded and the two started going back towards the academy.

* * *

Angry words and honking cars  
Satellites and falling stars  
Distant dark blue radios that whisper down my boulevards  
Ghosts and chains rattle in the attic  
Broken headphones filled with static  
Lonely room you've got nowhere to run

_Mk was leaning against a pillar as Kawama, Ruby, Yang, Weiss, and John were hanging out and called him over there._

3, 2, 1 for all and all for 1

_He walked to them as they dog piled them._

Times will be bad times will be good  
Things I wish I hadn't done and somehow wish I would  
Cutting through the American noise  
You've got a voice and a song to sing (and a song to sing)  
Drink deep in the morning  
Drink deep in the morning  
See what the day will bring

_Mk was sparring with Kawama._

La da da da  
Lift up your voice  
Let love cut through the American noise  
La da da da  
Lift up your voice  
Let love cut through the American noise

(scene change) Mk was cooking for the entire group.

Slamming doors and cell phone rings  
Hurricane force of silent screams  
Don't know what to believe  
Bend the rule just to break it  
You're so tired 'cause to got to fake it  
But you just wanna be someone

_Mk was setting out the food._

3, 2, 1 for all and all for 1

_it got splattered everywhere by Kivat and Garuda._

Times will be bad times will be good  
Things I wish I hadn't done and somehow wish I would  
Cutting through the American noise  
You've got a voice and a song to sing (and a song to sing)  
Drink deep in the morning  
Drink deep in the morning  
See what the day will bring

_Mk walked into Blake, who happened to be carrying a lot of books._

La da da da  
Lift up your voice  
Let love cut through the American noise  
La da da da  
Lift up your voice  
Let love cut through the American noise

_MK looked at a picture of 2 girls and a boy and clutched his other hand_.

No matter who you are you've got a voice  
Why don't you use it  
Sing your own song take all the noise  
And make it into music

_He breached a room with both Oblivion and Orion in his hands._

La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da a  
La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da a

_The gang got in a group photo._

La da da da lift up your voice  
Let love cut through the American noise  
La da da da you have a choice  
Let love cut through the American noise  
You've got a voice  
Let love cut through the American noise

_As the picture finished the color faded a little as the picture turned slightly while moving away from screen onto a table._

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter. I am now going to do Snarl, so send me a mirror monster to fight next chapter. If I like the figher i'll add it. I will allow a dark rider to come and fight next chapter BUT only is there when Mk senses the mirror monster. The riders I will allow Imperer, Ryuga, and scissors. The reason why I am not allowing Ouja, Gai, or Tiger is because Mk has Werwolf, Dragredder, Darkwing, Dustwilder, Metalgeras, Evildiver, and Venosnaker. And Abyss may be an exception. My first week of school was great. I am likely gonna get rid of stories. I am possibly gettng rid of Naruto rider war, but if you guys want to have it stay then tell me. I WILL pu the fang memory in here, for two reasons. 1. I thought it would be cool. 2. It is for one of his rider forms, Kamen rider Spike. That form will come later. Here is a list of the rider forms he is**

**Flame, Snarl, Howl, Skull, Kabuto, Orga, Leangle, Nightmare, Spike, and Kiva**

**Well that's it for me so don't forget to review, follow, and favorite. I'll see ya next week.**

**P.S: Guys check out my latest Youtube videos, I got some stuff from the the new zombie map Origins. So go check it out.**

**Ja ne.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing. All I own is Mk, Crest, the rider cards, his knife, Oblivion, Orion, Pack, Punch, His mask (The design), Giga (the board he rides), and Kamen riders Flame, Snarl, Howl, Clawblade, Spike, and Nightmare. I also own werewolf (Snarl's contract monster.)**

**Kawama is owned by AsuravartintheCeatorDestroyer**

* * *

Chapter 8: Power of the mirror world

Death until the dust, and we're waiting  
Ruined in the rust, of our craving  
It feels like, it feels like  
Don't you know the cost, of your betrayal?  
You're the one that's lost, you're gonna fail  
It feels like, it feels like you're gasping with all your might

Mk turned to the camera and leaped of the building and started running through the woods

You can't take away my strength  
Fix these broken veins  
There's nothing left to fight (Live free or let me die)  
You can't take away my pride, I won't be denied  
There's nothing left to fight (Live free or let me die)

He pulled out pack and punch and started firing at the enemies around the girls.

Insects walk below, I'm on a wire  
Fire will burn below, but I am higher  
It feels like, it feels like  
Don't you know the cost, of your betrayal?  
You're the one that's lost, you're gonna fail  
It feels like, it feels like you're gasping with all your might

The group got their weapons ready, as Mk summons the blade of olympus

You can't take away my strength  
Fix these broken veins  
There's nothing left to fight (Live free or let me die)  
You can't take away my pride, I won't be denied  
There's nothing left to fight (Live free or let me die)

They fought the hoard leaving Mk on top of a mountain of corpses

Do you remember how  
You became who you are now?  
Do you remember how  
It felt to breathe without  
Gasping with all your might?

The group walked back together like a bunch of friends, while Kivat and Garuda flew behind them

You can't take away my strength  
Fix these broken veins  
Nothing left to fight

The rider enemies appeared in front of Mk, as he henshined into all of his forms (picture montage) ready to fight and kill them.

You can't take away my strength  
Fix these broken veins  
There's nothing left to fight (Live free or let me die)  
You can't take away my pride, I won't be denied  
There's nothing left to fight  
Nothing left to fight (Nothing left to fight)  
Live free or let me die  
Live free or let me die  
Live free or let me die

Mk was dehenshined as Kivat sat on his shoulder, while they were on the side of the tower on the school, and in the night Bright bold white letter Show "Mk in RWBY." while a flame comes behind his name.

* * *

Mk and Kawama went back to the shrine to see the guy in green, the girl he was with, Yang, and Blake. "What's got you guys worked up?" Mk asked. The guy in green pointed to a large scorpion chasing a girl. "A mutant crow and a deathstalker. Time for some knew gloves, and rug." Mk said walking toward the beasts. "Um, Nora I think he is crazier then you." said the one in green. "Rin, if he was he would be running not walking." said the now identified Nora. Rin just shook his head. "Mk, you better have a plan for this." Kawama said. "Kawama break the other gold king, I don't want anyone else with us." Mk said. "You got it." Kawama said as he took his weapon and swung at the relic slicing it in two. "Why did you do that." the redhead known as Kira said. "Mk is very strict sometimes, and having others will only slow him down from his other duties." Kawama said. "And what is that?" asked Nora. "He is protecting this school from Mirror monsters, dopants, and worm. It is his job as a kamen rider." Blake said calmly. "Wait, what's a kamen rider?" Rin asked. John finally got to the group. "They are people who protect earth from superhuman threats such as Kiva protects people from fangire." John said while breathing heavily. "Wait, so that armor and monster weren't an act." Nora said. John, and Blake nodded. "Oooohhh." said Nora looking at Mk. Mk pulled out the Nemean cestus and ran and the scorpion creature. Mk leaped of the ground then dive bombed onto the beast. He leaped off making them disappear as the claws of Hades appeared in his hands. He threw one at the Deathstalker and pulled as a purple orb came from it. "What was that?" asked Ruby. "It's soul was taken, the weapon he used was a weapon used by the Olympian god of the underworld, Hades." Blake explained. "How do you know so much?" Rin asked. "Being one of the people he already knew before here, he told me _a lot_ of things he has and what he uses. But he didn't tell me everything. All he told me was the riders he is, What weapons, and how he controls fire." Blake said. "Oh, so him being a God isn't a excuse." Ruby said as everyone looked at her. "what do you mean he is a god." shouted John, Kira, Rin, Nora, Yang, and Weiss. "He is the God of fire, he can't die unless all of the flames known are gone." Blake said. "Flames, so that includes stars too?" asked Weiss. Blake nodded as their jaws dropped... literally.

Mk was looking at the bird as he put his hands together making a blue orb, "KAME... HAME... HA!" He yells as a blue blast of energy shot from his hands going straight through the birds face destroying it. "Now that, felt good." he said stretching. He walked to the gang as all their jaws were on the ground, including Blake. "Did you use aura?" asked Kira. Mk shook his head, "That was Ki it is in every living thing." Mk said. "I want to fight you." said Nora getting her gun ready. "How bout no, but you can fight something. Oh Dragredder someone wants to play." Mk said as a red colored japanese dragon flew out from the reflection of Nora's weapon. "Group meet Dragredder, Dragredder meets fun." Mk said with a creepy smirk. The dragon roared as he flew at Nora. "I changed my mind." she said. "Dragredder, go kill so creatures in the forest. That'll keep your appetite up." Mk said as the dragon flew into the forest. "You were smart, that Mirror monster would've made you burn't bad." Mk said. "That's the second one I've seen, how many do you have?!" screeched Kawama. "Wait, he has more of those?" Nora said a little scared. "I have 7 more, but don't they don't think of you as a threat. Unless you attack me." Mk said walking as Kawama caught up to him. The rest of the gang hurried up and caught up to them. Mk pulled out a small item, and pressed a button as it transformed into a speaker that can hang on your back. Mk slipped it on. "Crest, start the song, technologic, and send my car." Mk said. Crest appeared above his shoulder. "Yes sir, playing the song. It should be here soon." the A.I said. The red camaro with black streaks appeared in front of him, as the song started playing.

**Insert Technologic by Daft punk.**

Mk got into his car and motioned Kawama to come on. He nodded and sat shotgun. Mk hit the gas as they sped off towards the school. "Nice car Mk." said Kawama. "Thanks Kawama I designed it myself." Mk said as he pressed a button that made a heavily armored plow appeared from the bumper. They ran into trees getting on a pathway to Beacon. "So there are tons of gadgets in this thing?" asked Kawama. Mk nodded and showed him the board with all the switches, and buttons. As they were driving mk told Kawama about most of the switches, and buttons on what they do. Kawama heard a growl as he looked behind him to see a small robot dinosaur. To his guess it was a T-rex. "Hey Mk, what is that?" Kawama said pointing to Fang. Mk looked over, "Ah, Fang good to see you little buddy. So how was everyone treating you, and Kivat can't wait to see you." Mk said with a smile. "Kawama, that is Fang a Gaia memory, He is used as a guardian to a friend of mine, since all the dopants were out of Futo city, he gave me Fang. Since I was the co-creator of him." Mk said. "Wow, that's cool." Kawama said as Fang hopped onto Mk's shoulder.

**At Beacon...**

They arrived and got out. The car disappeared as they got out. They entered the building and waited, Mk was looking at his gauntlet to see if he improve it. Mk saw the main gang walk in as the teams were being announced. John was on a team with Kira, Rin, and Nora. Their team was called JNPR, and John leads it. "Damn, he'll need all the help he can get." Mk said to himself. Fang growled in agreement. Ruby and Weiss were teamed with Yang and Blake. They were team RWBY. "And last, but not least. Mk and Kawama. You are the only ones that took a white king. I wonder what happened to the other one. I hereby call you team KM." said Professor Ozpin. "Sorry, Professor but if we are gonna be called a name it _will_ be team Dragon corp." Mk said as fire started forming at his feet. "Alright, that's fine. I don't mind." he replied as Mk made his flames die down. "Thank you I must say for you to move to the left by 3 feet." Mk said. Ozpin knew what Mk mean't was serious as he did so. A monster happened to pop out of the TV screen and onto the stage. "I knew another would come." Mk said getting out his deck as the belt formed on his waist. He did his pose, "Henshin!" he said as he slid the deck in as Kamen rider Snarl took his place. "Well, well Abysshammer. Now where is Abyss slasher?' Snarl said as the other one came out. They both looked like Sharks, except one had blades for arms, and the other was modeled after a hammerhead shark. A man appeared. He wore shark motif armor, and Mk recognized the belt. It was light blue with a shark in it. "Abyss, I should've known you would come." Snarl said getting into a fighting pose. "Ah, if it isn't Snarl. So good to see you, now if you don't mind I am gonna kill these people." Abyss said while slotting a card in his rouzer, "Strike vent." was heard as a shark came onto his free arm. Snarl slotted a card as it spoke, "Advent (Dustwilder!)" as a humanoid tiger with long claws on the hands appeared. It charged at the monsters and started slashing at them. Snarl slotted two more cards, "Sword vent, Advent(Metalgeras!)" was heard as a sword came as Snarl caught it and a gunmetal grey humanoid rhino appeared. It has a gold horn, claws, and red eyes. This is Metalgeras, it was previously owned by Ouja, and Gai before that. The monster attacked Abysshammer, while Snarl went after Abyss. Abyss slasher was then destroyed and it's life force eaten by Dustwilder as he hopped into the closest reflection. Snarl slotted two more cards, "Advent (Venosnaker, Evildiver!)" it spoke I a light purple stingray appeared and a purple cobra with yellow eyes. The two attacked Abyss and Abysshammer. Abyss' final contract monster was destroyed by Venosnaker, but Metalgeras took the life force (since he was the one that fought him first.) Snarl pulled out a card from his deck, "Unite vent!" it said as the 3 contract monsters combined into Genocider. (I can't describe it so look it up.) The giant beast attack Abyss as he slotted a card, "Sword vent!" as the blade appeared in his hand to help fight the beast. Snarl pulled out one final card, "Doomsday vent!" was heard as Snarl kicked Abyss towards as Genocider sucked him into a black hole.

After that Abyss was on the ground as his contract monsters appeared again. Snarl pulled out two cards that said 'contract' on them. The monster ran at him, but was stopped by Genocider. "Geno stop, let Biogreeza, and Darkwing handle it handle it." Snarl said as the two appeared. Darkwing was a large black bat. The monsters attacked the sharks and destroyed them. The contract monsters left in the reflection as Mk's armor disappeared leaving only him. "All I want is Dragblacker, Goldpheonix, Magnugiga, and Volcancer." Mk said to himself as he held 4 more contract cards. He Kawama left the room to head to their room.

* * *

Angry words and honking cars  
Satellites and falling stars  
Distant dark blue radios that whisper down my boulevards  
Ghosts and chains rattle in the attic  
Broken headphones filled with static  
Lonely room you've got nowhere to run

_Mk was leaning against a pillar as Kawama, Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Kira, Rin, Nora, and John were hanging out and called him over there._

3, 2, 1 for all and all for 1

_He walked to them as they dog piled them._

Times will be bad times will be good  
Things I wish I hadn't done and somehow wish I would  
Cutting through the American noise  
You've got a voice and a song to sing (and a song to sing)  
Drink deep in the morning  
Drink deep in the morning  
See what the day will bring

_Mk was sparring with Kawama, and Rin._

La da da da  
Lift up your voice  
Let love cut through the American noise  
La da da da  
Lift up your voice  
Let love cut through the American noise

(scene change) Mk was cooking for the entire group.

Slamming doors and cell phone rings  
Hurricane force of silent screams  
Don't know what to believe  
Bend the rule just to break it  
You're so tired 'cause to got to fake it  
But you just wanna be someone

_Mk was setting out the food._

3, 2, 1 for all and all for 1

_it got splattered everywhere by Kivat, Fang, and Garuda._

Times will be bad times will be good  
Things I wish I hadn't done and somehow wish I would  
Cutting through the American noise  
You've got a voice and a song to sing (and a song to sing)  
Drink deep in the morning  
Drink deep in the morning  
See what the day will bring

_Mk walked into Blake, who happened to be carrying a lot of books._

La da da da  
Lift up your voice  
Let love cut through the American noise  
La da da da  
Lift up your voice  
Let love cut through the American noise

_MK looked at a picture of 2 girls and a boy and clutched his other hand_.

No matter who you are you've got a voice  
Why don't you use it  
Sing your own song take all the noise  
And make it into music

_He breached a room with both Oblivion and Orion in his hands._

La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da a  
La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da a

_The gang got in a group photo._

La da da da lift up your voice  
Let love cut through the American noise  
La da da da you have a choice  
Let love cut through the American noise  
You've got a voice  
Let love cut through the American noise

_As the picture finished the color faded a little as the picture turned slightly while moving away from screen onto a table._

* * *

**Well that ends this chapter. So i decided on Abyss because no one sent an evil rider to fight in a review. I changed the ending a little, and I finally added Fang. I want one so bad. I didn't want Mk's team to be of 4. He will get members in the future. That's if some one sends me info on their OCs. I will only accept 2. They are not coming until chapters 10 or 11 sorry. Also the reason why Mk chose dragon corp is because I made that one of my main things to write about, and I didn't want their first letter of their names to be the team name. If it was swapped then it would be MK, kinda ironic. Well I thank you guys for all the support over the past month. I will be getting my 10th review, and have a decent amount of followers and favorites. I will accept an Oc for The multi rider meets the titans. He can be a kamen rider, that's if I like the selection of _actual_ kamen riders. And if you are wondering, yes Mk knows Ki moves he learned them from Goku and Vegeta from when he went to their dimension. So guys don't be afraid of on send those review or following, and favoriting this story. Ja ne.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I own nothing. All I own is Mk, Crest, the rider cards, his knife, Oblivion, Orion, Pack, Punch, His mask (The design), Giga (the board he rides), and Kamen riders Flame, Snarl, Howl, Clawblade, Spike, and Nightmare. I also own werewolf (Snarl's contract monster.)**

**Kawama is owned by AsuravartintheCeatorDestroyer**

* * *

Chapter 9: Class

Death until the dust, and we're waiting  
Ruined in the rust, of our craving  
It feels like, it feels like  
Don't you know the cost, of your betrayal?  
You're the one that's lost, you're gonna fail  
It feels like, it feels like you're gasping with all your might

Mk turned to the camera and leaped of the building and started running through the woods

You can't take away my strength  
Fix these broken veins  
There's nothing left to fight (Live free or let me die)  
You can't take away my pride, I won't be denied  
There's nothing left to fight (Live free or let me die)

He pulled out pack and punch and started firing at the enemies around the girls.

Insects walk below, I'm on a wire  
Fire will burn below, but I am higher  
It feels like, it feels like  
Don't you know the cost, of your betrayal?  
You're the one that's lost, you're gonna fail  
It feels like, it feels like you're gasping with all your might

The group got their weapons ready, as Mk summons the blade of olympus

You can't take away my strength  
Fix these broken veins  
There's nothing left to fight (Live free or let me die)  
You can't take away my pride, I won't be denied  
There's nothing left to fight (Live free or let me die)

They fought the hoard leaving Mk on top of a mountain of corpses

Do you remember how  
You became who you are now?  
Do you remember how  
It felt to breathe without  
Gasping with all your might?

The group walked back together like a bunch of friends, while Kivat and Garuda flew behind them

You can't take away my strength  
Fix these broken veins  
Nothing left to fight

The rider enemies appeared in front of Mk, as he henshined into all of his forms (picture montage) ready to fight and kill them.

You can't take away my strength  
Fix these broken veins  
There's nothing left to fight (Live free or let me die)  
You can't take away my pride, I won't be denied  
There's nothing left to fight  
Nothing left to fight (Nothing left to fight)  
Live free or let me die  
Live free or let me die  
Live free or let me die

Mk was dehenshined as Kivat sat on his shoulder, while they were on the side of the tower on the school, and in the night Bright bold white letter Show "Mk in RWBY." while a flame comes behind his name.

* * *

Mk and Kawama were in the halls. They walked psst Team RWBY's room to hear a whistle. Mk looks through t he door to see them unpack and try to make bunk beds. They see team JNPR standing there. "You guys better hurry or else you'll be late." Mk said. The team ran towards the classes. "Why aren't we running?" Kawama asked. Mk chuckled and opened a portal. The two walked through it and appeared in the classroom. They took their seats and they find the two teams run into the room. "How'd you get here so fast?" Rin asked. "Portal." Mk said. "Oh, I forgot my doughnuts." Mk said as he put on a ring then stuck his hand over his belt. "Connect, please." was heard as a runic circle appeared to his right as he stuck his hand in and pulled out a bag of doughnuts. He took out a chocolate and took a bite. He offered Kawama one, as he took out a glazed. The two ate the doughnuts and class started. "You are a strange guy." Ruby said as her team sat down.

The teacher was telling a story of his past as Mk raised his hand. "Yes young man, you wanted to say something." he said. Mk got up and spoke, "There are new enemies that you all must know about." "And what might that be?" the man asked. "Mk got up and moved towards the center of the room. "There are enemies that I have faced and they followed me here. The first are the mirror monsters." Mk said. "They are creatures that live in the mirrors, they come and snag people through any reflective surface. There are good ones, and those are ones that have a partner. I have 9 of then, and will show one to you." he said again taking out the Metalgeras advent card. He stuck it in his belt as it spoke, "Advent, Metalgeras!" it said as Metalgeras came out of the windows reflection. "This is one of my contract monsters, Metalgeras. He was contracted to an evil person, then to another, and then me. He is very loyal and cares about his partner." Mk said as the beast went into its home. "The next one's are the Worm. These are aliens that look like cabbage, until they molt. Then they look like insects fused with a human. A trait to the worm is that they can copy _any_ appearance." Mk said. "The next are Dopants, they come from dopant memories that are sold to people. They might give you superhuman abilities, but they corrupt your mind. The next ones are Yummy. they are from a person's greed. They start as a mummy like appearance then change when they get enough of what your desire was." Mk said. he took a breath of air. "The final one are Phantoms, they are creatures born from a person's despair. They destroy a gates hope to release other one. They can also turn into the human they came from. Let's say Blake for example. She might be calm, collected and laid-back. but if a phantom was born it would gain a whole new personality. Then she might like shopping, and party." he said again. "Thank you for the information Mk, now who has the courage of a huntsman or huntress?" The man said. Mk sat back down next to Kawama. They were going over battle strategies. Weiss raises her hand. "Alright, come down here and face your opponent." The man said. as he turned to a cage that had red eyes showing through it.

* * *

Angry words and honking cars  
Satellites and falling stars  
Distant dark blue radios that whisper down my boulevards  
Ghosts and chains rattle in the attic  
Broken headphones filled with static  
Lonely room you've got nowhere to run

_Mk was leaning against a pillar as Kawama, Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Kira, Rin, Nora, and John were hanging out and called him over there._

3, 2, 1 for all and all for 1

_He walked to them as they dog piled them._

Times will be bad times will be good  
Things I wish I hadn't done and somehow wish I would  
Cutting through the American noise  
You've got a voice and a song to sing (and a song to sing)  
Drink deep in the morning  
Drink deep in the morning  
See what the day will bring

_Mk was sparring with Kawama, and Rin._

La da da da  
Lift up your voice  
Let love cut through the American noise  
La da da da  
Lift up your voice  
Let love cut through the American noise

(scene change) Mk was cooking for the entire group.

Slamming doors and cell phone rings  
Hurricane force of silent screams  
Don't know what to believe  
Bend the rule just to break it  
You're so tired 'cause to got to fake it  
But you just wanna be someone

_Mk was setting out the food._

3, 2, 1 for all and all for 1

_it got splattered everywhere by Kivat, Fang, and Garuda._

Times will be bad times will be good  
Things I wish I hadn't done and somehow wish I would  
Cutting through the American noise  
You've got a voice and a song to sing (and a song to sing)  
Drink deep in the morning  
Drink deep in the morning  
See what the day will bring

_Mk walked into Blake, who happened to be carrying a lot of books._

La da da da  
Lift up your voice  
Let love cut through the American noise  
La da da da  
Lift up your voice  
Let love cut through the American noise

_MK looked at a picture of 2 girls and a boy and clutched his other hand_.

No matter who you are you've got a voice  
Why don't you use it  
Sing your own song take all the noise  
And make it into music

_He breached a room with both Oblivion and Orion in his hands._

La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da a  
La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da a

_The gang got in a group photo._

La da da da lift up your voice  
Let love cut through the American noise  
La da da da you have a choice  
Let love cut through the American noise  
You've got a voice  
Let love cut through the American noise

_As the picture finished the color faded a little as the picture turned slightly while moving away from screen onto a table._

* * *

**That's it. Yeah it may be short, but the episode didn't put much into it. Mk does have a girlfriend and she will come in the next chapter or 2. She will be on his team, and more enemies come in future chapters. Well that's all I gotta say for now. Ja ne.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I own nothing. All I own is Mk, Crest, the rider cards, his knife, Oblivion, Orion, Pack, Punch, His mask (The design), Giga (the board he rides), and Kamen riders Flame, Snarl, Howl, Clawblade, Spike, and Nightmare. I also own werewolf (Snarl's contract monster.)**

**Kawama is owned by AsuravartintheCeatorDestroyer**

* * *

Chapter 10: The aftermath

Death until the dust, and we're waiting  
Ruined in the rust, of our craving  
It feels like, it feels like  
Don't you know the cost, of your betrayal?  
You're the one that's lost, you're gonna fail  
It feels like, it feels like you're gasping with all your might

Mk turned to the camera and leaped of the building and started running through the woods

You can't take away my strength  
Fix these broken veins  
There's nothing left to fight (Live free or let me die)  
You can't take away my pride, I won't be denied  
There's nothing left to fight (Live free or let me die)

He pulled out pack and punch and started firing at the enemies around the girls.

Insects walk below, I'm on a wire  
Fire will burn below, but I am higher  
It feels like, it feels like  
Don't you know the cost, of your betrayal?  
You're the one that's lost, you're gonna fail  
It feels like, it feels like you're gasping with all your might

The group got their weapons ready, as Mk summons the blade of olympus

You can't take away my strength  
Fix these broken veins  
There's nothing left to fight (Live free or let me die)  
You can't take away my pride, I won't be denied  
There's nothing left to fight (Live free or let me die)

They fought the hoard leaving Mk on top of a mountain of corpses

Do you remember how  
You became who you are now?  
Do you remember how  
It felt to breathe without  
Gasping with all your might?

The group walked back together like a bunch of friends, while Kivat and Garuda flew behind them

You can't take away my strength  
Fix these broken veins  
Nothing left to fight

The rider enemies appeared in front of Mk, as he henshined into all of his forms (picture montage) ready to fight and kill them.

You can't take away my strength  
Fix these broken veins  
There's nothing left to fight (Live free or let me die)  
You can't take away my pride, I won't be denied  
There's nothing left to fight  
Nothing left to fight (Nothing left to fight)  
Live free or let me die  
Live free or let me die  
Live free or let me die

Mk was dehenshined as Kivat sat on his shoulder, while they were on the side of the tower on the school, and in the night Bright bold white letter Show "Mk in RWBY." while a flame comes behind his name.

* * *

Weiss was being cheered on by her team. Mk saw Blake holding a flag with 'RWBY' on it. "How did she get that?" Kawama asked. "From this stunt, she reminds of a girl I know. But she had pink hair, and never walked only bounced." Mk said shivering a little. "You scared of her?" Kawama asked again. "No, it's just that she always did things that can't even happen. That is out of my standards. Breaking the 4th wall and everything." Mk said and shivered again. Kawama just stared, then shrugged as they watch weiss fight a boar with armor on it. "Weiss, aim for it's stomach. There's no armor under it." Ruby as Weiss gained a tick mark. Mk and Kawama slayed the boar, and class was dismissed. A girl with gray hair, red bangs, and bright blue eyes. She wore a seafoam green jacket, with a blue shirt that exposes her stomach. she also had black pants, green shoes, and wore black sunglasses with orange lenses. This is Liz 'Steel' Mickiney, also known as Mk's girlfriend. She glomped Mk as he fell. "Liz, what a surprise." Mk said. "What, I can't see my boyfriend will he enters different places to fight kajin." Liz said. "Hey Mk, who is this?" Kawama asked. "Oh where are my manners, my name is Liz Mickiney. I am also a metal elemental, and call me Steel on the battlefield." Liz said. "She earned the name Steel, from using her emerald when she was only getting used to her powers." Mk said. "Wait one like yours Mk?" asked Kawama. Liz nodded and pulled it out from her cleavage, it was grey in color and it looked like it had a block of iron inside it (not very big.) "Mk still has to make my belt for it." Liz said. "I am almost done with it, all i need to do is program it for the cards i gave you." Mk said. "Wait, you mean rider cards?" Kawama said. "I can't turn into a kamen rider, but i can summon them like Diend could. I also cards that Decade and Diend use like blast, slash, barrier, invisible, along with illusion. I am contracted to the mirror monsters Evildiver, and Darkwing." She said. "Wait aren't mirror monsters only able to contract to one person?" Kawama said. "Normally yes, but I made a special contract cards that let them contract to one more person." Mk said. Kawama just nodded at that. "While you are here, I'll get Ozpin to have you onto our team." Mk said. She nodded as the group left to enter the team's room.

Mk shut the door as she stood their unimpressed. The room was a living room with a 56'' Flat screen, 2 couch's and 2 chairs. The kitchen was a decent size, and had 2 ovens. There was a hall way with 7 doors, one to the laundry room, two to the bathrooms, and 4 bedrooms. "Mk, remind me again how did you do this?" Kawama asked. "well I can bend space to where it seems, the same size as the dorm rooms for the school, but on the inside I can change it however I want. Hell I could add 3 stores in here, and it will still be the same size." Mk said while chuckling. Liz sweatdropped at this, the shook herself a bit and sat down on the couch. Mk already got her on his team, and he went into his lab (it is under his room, via stairs in his closet.) He went to a table that had a slot for a gem. The buckle was white in color, with orange streaks, the belt was silver, with some light blue in it. on top of the buckle was a slot for a card. Right now he was working on how to get the rider cards to work.

2 hours later...

Mk finally did it. The belt works 100 percent. He was proud of his success and went to give his girl her belt. he went up stairs to find her, and Kawama. He also saw Nora at the table messing with Kivat, Garuda, and Fang. Ren was in the living room, along with John. And Pira was looking at the art Mk had in his home. "Hey, Liz your belts ready." Mk said as she hopped and tackled him. "Thank you, you are truly the best boyfriend a girl can ask for." she said hugging him tight. "Didn't expect you to be a ladies man Mk." Ren said. Nora appeared right behind Mk. "hi." she said making Mk jump. "Oh, god. I take back what I said about Blake. Nora you more like that person." Mk said as he shivered. "Oh, you mean..." Liz started, until Mk covered her mouth. "Don't mention her name, she can hear you say it and appear here. The horror of that girl." Mk said as his body shook. Nora only blinked, the she went back to the table. "Mk, this artwork is amazing." Pira said. "Why thank you, a few of them are from Leonardo Da Vinci, after all he is a close friend." Mk said. "Wait, you knew him?!" Pira exclaimed. "What do you expect, I am a god after all." Mk said casually. He turned to see Liz with her belt on. it was slanted to the right, with the gem inside (the slot was angled for this). "How did you do all of this, we can only have beds in our room." John said. "I bent space in here to fit it all, and I will not explain it." Mk said. John only had his jaw on the floor, along with Pira. Mk shrugged and went to the kitchen and got a cola. He heard ringing. A mirror monster was nearby. He dashed to the mirror and took out his deck, as the V-buckle appeared he did his movements. "Henshin." he said as he became kamen rider Snarl. He hopped into the mirror.

He appeared to see Volcancer. "Perfect your just the one I wanted." Snarl said holding out 'contract' card. Volcancer looked at him and accepted. The card was replaced with four cards. A 'strike' vent, a 'guard' vent, along with a 'final' vent, and a 'advent' card. "Thank you Volcancer, you are an excellent member of the team now." Snarl said as it nodded. Snarl hopped into the mirror and appeared back in the kitchen. The armor shattered, as Kawama came in. "Mirror monster?" he asked. Mk nodded and held out the cards for kamen rider scissors. "Three more to go." Mk said drinking his cola. "So you finally got Volcancer, huh." Liz said over the counter. Mk nodded. He went over to the radio and played **Swimming pools remix by Lloyd**. As the song played team JNPR left to get some sleep.

The song ended and Kawama went to bed. Liz sat on Mk's lap while he was sitting in a chair. "So, do you think you can save this place from all of them?" she asked. "I don't know, but with the rider cards I have an 15 percent chance increase from my 70. If I need help, i'll just give you the Femme deck, with Raia and Knight's cards in the deck." Mk said. She kissed him on the lips and went to bed. Mk was at the table with Kivat. "Do you think I can stay in this universe without it getting destroyed?" he asked. "I don't know aibou, but let's not forget about the D. Gray man universe. You might've got rid of the riders, but you helped them a lot." Kivat said sitting in front of him. "Thank Kivat, you always know how to brighten my day." Mk said drinking some hot magma.

* * *

Angry words and honking cars  
Satellites and falling stars  
Distant dark blue radios that whisper down my boulevards  
Ghosts and chains rattle in the attic  
Broken headphones filled with static  
Lonely room you've got nowhere to run

_Mk was leaning against a pillar as Kawama, Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Kira, Rin, Nora, and John were hanging out and called him over there._

3, 2, 1 for all and all for 1

_He walked to them as they dog piled them._

Times will be bad times will be good  
Things I wish I hadn't done and somehow wish I would  
Cutting through the American noise  
You've got a voice and a song to sing (and a song to sing)  
Drink deep in the morning  
Drink deep in the morning  
See what the day will bring

_Mk was sparring with Kawama, and Rin._

La da da da  
Lift up your voice  
Let love cut through the American noise  
La da da da  
Lift up your voice  
Let love cut through the American noise

(scene change) Mk was cooking for the entire group.

Slamming doors and cell phone rings  
Hurricane force of silent screams  
Don't know what to believe  
Bend the rule just to break it  
You're so tired 'cause to got to fake it  
But you just wanna be someone

_Mk was setting out the food._

3, 2, 1 for all and all for 1

_it got splattered everywhere by Kivat, Fang, and Garuda._

Times will be bad times will be good  
Things I wish I hadn't done and somehow wish I would  
Cutting through the American noise  
You've got a voice and a song to sing (and a song to sing)  
Drink deep in the morning  
Drink deep in the morning  
See what the day will bring

_Mk was kissing Liz on a tower of the school._

La da da da  
Lift up your voice  
Let love cut through the American noise  
La da da da  
Lift up your voice  
Let love cut through the American noise

_MK looked at a picture of 2 girls and a boy and clutched his other hand_.

No matter who you are you've got a voice  
Why don't you use it  
Sing your own song take all the noise  
And make it into music

_He breached a room with both Oblivion and Orion in his hands._

La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da a  
La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da a

_The gang got in a group photo._

La da da da lift up your voice  
Let love cut through the American noise  
La da da da you have a choice  
Let love cut through the American noise  
You've got a voice  
Let love cut through the American noise

_As the picture finished the color faded a little as the picture turned slightly while moving away from screen onto a table._

* * *

**Well it came to a close. I know I screwed up Pira's, and Ren's names last chapter. Earlier I was wondering 'if their team is JNPR, then how is her name Kira?' Well anywho I am happy that this is my tenth chapter. I know by chapter 11 I will have over 2,000 views, so keep them coming. I made liz up 100%. Check my DA page for her Bio. Out of all things, in the future I _may_ add another rider. Like what was in the story, it _will_ be Femme, and have Liz as the rider. This will be the first female rider i will put in my stories. I am _never_ gonna add Nadeshiko. I** **_might_make Liz Lar'c, i don't know yet. I will be accepting a OC for the last spot one Mk's team. I may add more, but that's _if_ I like the characters suggested. Well don't be afraid to review, follow, and favorite. And I'll see ya next week.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I own nothing. All I own is Mk, Crest, the rider cards, his knife, Oblivion, Orion, Pack, Punch, His mask (The design), Giga (the board he rides), and Kamen riders Flame, Snarl, Howl, Clawblade, Spike, and Nightmare. I also own werewolf (Snarl's contract monster.) Along with Liz, Frost, and Hydro.**

**Kawama is owned by AsuravartintheCeatorDestroyer**

* * *

Chapter 11: Cafeteria chatting

Tonight my head is spinning  
I need something to pick me up  
I've tried but nothing is working  
I won't stop, I won't say I've had enough

_Mk was looking off a cliff, while holding the Blade of Olympus over his shoulder. He turned his head and smirk, then jumped off._

Tonight I start the fire  
Tonight I break away

_Mk was slashing at some beowulfs with the Blades of exile. _

Break away from everybody  
Break away from everything  
If you can't stand the way this place is  
Take yourself to higher places

_Mk was in the middle of the main cast holding pack and punch, as the gang brought out their weapons. Against the hoard of monsters._

At night I feel like a vampire  
It's not right but I just can't give it up  
I'll try to get myself higher  
Let's go we're gonna light it up

_Mk, Liz, Frost, and Hydro were in a circle as a red, blue, light blue, and grey lights covered the screen._

Tonight we start the fire  
Tonight we break away

_Mk became his riders (montage), while Liz became Lar'c, Frost became Freeze, and Hydro became Delta._

Break away from everybody  
Break away from everything  
If you can't stand the way this place is  
Take yourself to higher places

_Mk then was on a tree as garuda sat on his shoulder, as they looked at the main cast_.

If you can't stand the way this place is  
Take yourself to higher places

_The cast was running from a pissed off Mk holding half a cigar._

Break away from everybody  
Break away from everything  
If you can't stand the way this place is  
Take yourself to higher places

_Ozpin and Goodwitch watch the havoc go down, as he made a smile._

Higher places, to higher places  
Higher places, take yourself to higher places

_Mk was with Frost, Hydro, and Liz, while they were on the side of the tower on the school looking at the moon. The screen moved up and in the night Bright bold white letters Show "Mk in RWBY." while a flame comes behind his name._

* * *

We see a young man wielding a mace, against Mk who was using the nemean cestus. "Come on Cartman, out of all my weapons you chose the cestus. Are you asking for a death wish?" Mk said in a amusing tone. The one now announced as Cartman grunted and charged at him. Mk spun, dodging his charge then struck him down hard. "That's enough." said a voice as the lights came on. Ms. Goodwitch came up and explained battle. She also said of the upcoming festival. The bell rang as the students were sent to lunch.

**In the cafeteria...**

Nora was telling a story about her and Ren, while the others noticed John spinning his food, "Are you alright John?" Pira asked. "I'm fine, why?" John said. "It's just that you look, not ok." Ruby said. Mk was eating pudding, until he heard. "Give me that pudding!" a voice yelled as a yellow orb try to hit Mk, but he dodge as it landed in Yang. She gained red streaks in her hair, as her eyes were red as well. "Ore... sanjou!" she said striking a known pose. "Out of all times Momotaros, why are here for pudding?" Mk said facepalming. "Shut up, now give me that pudding!" Momotaros yelled as he snagged it. Momo ate it like a mad man, as the group stared. "Yang are you ok?" Blake asked. "Who's Yang?" Momo asked. "You really don't know who you are?" Ren said. "My name is Momotaros, you baka!" yelled Momo. "Momo what are you doing here?" Liz asked. "And you never answered my question Momonoji." Mk said earning glares from Momotaros. "what did you call me!" he yelled. He tried to pounce, but Mk phased through the body, while holding Momotaros.

"Ow, my head." Yang said. Momotaros tried to posses Mk again, but only to end up in Yang again. "Quite doing that!" he exclaimed. "What's wrong with Yang?" Pira asked. "She is possessed by the Imajin known as Momotaros, the main one for Kamen rider Den-O." Mk said. "What was I doing at first... Oh yeah, Mk Imajin have found you and are trying to get rid of this place." Momotaros said. "Is he always like this?" Nora asked while behind Momo. "Ah, don't scare me like that. Reminds me of pinkie-" "Don't say that name!" Mk yelled. "Don't say who's name?" came a cheerful voice. "Oh no. She found me!" Mk said turning invisible. "What's wrong with him?" John asked. "I heard Mk, where is he?" came the voice as a pink pony came from Ren's sleeve. "Momo no baka! Why did you say that, now we gotta deal with her!" Liz yelled. "What's so bad about a pony?" Kawama asked.

Liz turned her head slightly to look at him. "You never wanna spend time with it. You'll go insane. It almost happened to Mk." Liz said with a creepy voice. She cleared her throat and spoke, "Pinkie pie, please leave." "Okie dokie lokie!" She said jumping in Ruby's hood. She looked but found nothing. "How did that happen?" Ruby asked confused. "Don't question here, it's smart not to. I've known her long enough to know." Liz said. "Is she gone?" Mk asked. "Yes, she just left." Liz said. Mk became visible again... on Cartman's table. "Thank god, I thought I lost at least 50 IQ points." Mk said getting off and sitting down at the table he was at. "Why did you go over there?" Pira asked. "I never stand still near _her_. She can smell fear." Mk said.

"Why?" Nora asked. "It's best you don't know." Momo said drinking coffee. "Where did you get that?" Weiss asked. "I think it was from that pony." Blake said. Momo nodded to that and drank more. Mk got up and went outside. Liz knew what was about to happen so she went with him. The rest of the gang followed to see Mk, Liz, Frost, Vortex, Brick, Shock, and Hydro (get ready for a song bitches, oh and Hydro, is going to be in this story with Frost.) "Hey guys, ready for some singin?" Mk asked. "You know it." Vortex said, sitting near the turntable. "Let's try one of the new ones." Frost suggested. "Alright, let's do it." Mk said as their instruments appeared.

**Insert song Life is Show time**

Maji ka! ? Majide! ? Majida! ! ! ! Shō taimu!

Maru de tsuki to taiyō  
kasanaru toki no shōgeki  
Dare datte kiseki shinjite mitai

Toki no mama nagareru  
temoashimodenai...  
Demo sore ja iki mo tsuma~tsu chaukara

Kitto hitsuyō fukaketsu no enajī  
kokoro no tame  
Yume to yosō yoi imi de  
Uragitte kureru mono

3 2 1 Shō taimu!

MAGIC taimu torikku janai  
Mahō hirō hanpane~e ze!  
(Maruto hareruya!)

Kioku no rūto mogurikonde  
kibō sukuidasou  
Shō taimu!

Raifu is shō taimu tobikiri no  
Unmei no life mucha shite mo  
(Maruto hareruya!)

Kinōkyōashita mirai  
subete no namida o  
Shō taimu!  
Hōseki ni kaete yaru ze

Maji ka! ? Majide! ? Majida! ! ! ! Shō taimu!

Utagatte miru yori mo  
Chū ni tobikonde mita nochi  
Dekiru koto kangaete mireba ī sa

Kekkyoku uraomote  
hikari abi teru dake  
Fuan to iu na no kage to  
Tatakai tsudzukeru no sa

3 2 1 Shō taimu!

MAGIC taimu konkyo mo naku  
Hattari OK! Kakko tsuke re  
(Maruto hareruya!)

Zettai mō akiramezu ni  
kibō todokeru yo  
Shō taimu!  
Raifu is shō taimu  
nigedasanai  
Kakugo no ue mucha shiyou  
(Maruto hareruya!)

Yari-sugi toka iwa reyouga  
sekai no zetsubō  
Shō taimu!  
Isshun de buttobasou ze

Maji (Magic) ka! ? Majide! ? Majida! ! ! ! Shō taimu!

Risō wa tsuneni takaku  
menomaede todokanai  
Dakedo shō wa matte kurenai  
Maku ga agareba yami ni ￮￮ owari made

3 2 1 Shō taimu!

MAGIC taimu torikku janaku  
Mahō hirō hanpane~e ze!  
(Maruto hareruya!)

Kioku no rūto mogurikonde kibō sukuidasou  
Shō taimu!  
Raifu is shō taimu tobikiri no  
Unmei no life mucha shite mo  
(Maruto hareruya!)

Kinōkyōashita mirai subete no namida o  
Shō taimu!  
Hōseki ni kaete yaru ze

Maji (Magic) ka! ? Majide! ? Majida! ! ! ! Shō taimu!

Maji (Magic) ka! ? Majide! ? Majida! ! ! ! Shō taimu!

**Song end**

"One more or no?" Mk asked. "Maybe next time Mk?" Shock said. "Alright, wait Frost and Hydro. Why do you guys have luggage?" Mk asked. "Oh, we are joining Beacon today. And we are with ya?" Hydro said. "Sweet, more elementals!" Liz exclaimed. 'Yang's' head jerked. "I smell an Imajin." She said. "Alright Momo, lead me to them." Mk said. He nodded as the two ran to find sand coming from a girl with bunny ears.

"Oi, Imajin come out and face us!" Momotaros yelled. The girl fainted as the Imajin came out. It had a bat appearance. "Ah Den-O, so nice to see your demise." it said while chuckling. "Time to throw down" Mk said as he and Momo took out terminal belts. Momotaros pressed the red button as a electric piano sound was heard, "Henshin!" he said as he swiped the pass. "Sword form." was as Yang's body was covered in Den-O armor. "Ore fubati sanjou!" (I arrived again in Japanese.) Mk connected the belt as a two step beat was heard and snarls from wolves, "Henshin." he said swiping the pass. "Howl form." was heard as a grey body suit appeared on his body. A black version of sword forms chest attached to his chest. Spikes appeared on the shoulders, as a wolf head came down and shifted to form the visor. It was black, and it formed 90 degree angles. Momotaros made his sword as Mk made a the rod, except he added another sword tip to the bottom making a double-bladed staff. "Kamen rider... Howl." Mk said as the two charged at the imajin. The slashed at him, as he struck Den-O. Howl brought the pass over the buckle, "Super charge." was heard as black lightning came from one end of the staff. "Ikuzo!" Mk said as he charged and struck the imajin making him explode. They dehenshined and Den liner appeared. A blue turtle imajin was in the doorway. "Momo-sempai, let's go." he said. Momotaros came out and ran into the train. "See ya, and you owe me a pudding!" Momo said. "Alright, will do." Mk said as they left.

"What happened?" Yang asked getting off the ground. "You don't want to know." Mk said helping her up. The gang found them as Frost, and Hydro introduced themselves to Yang. They got into the school as lunch ended.

* * *

Angry words and honking cars  
Satellites and falling stars  
Distant dark blue radios that whisper down my boulevards  
Ghosts and chains rattle in the attic  
Broken headphones filled with static  
Lonely room you've got nowhere to run

_Mk was leaning against a pillar as Kawama, Ruby, Yang, Hydro, Weiss, Pira, Ren, Nora, and John were hanging out and called him over there._

3, 2, 1 for all and all for 1

_He walked to them as they dog piled them._

Times will be bad times will be good  
Things I wish I hadn't done and somehow wish I would  
Cutting through the American noise  
You've got a voice and a song to sing (and a song to sing)  
Drink deep in the morning  
Drink deep in the morning  
See what the day will bring

_Mk was sparring with Kawama, Frost, and Ren._

La da da da  
Lift up your voice  
Let love cut through the American noise  
La da da da  
Lift up your voice  
Let love cut through the American noise

(scene change) Mk was cooking for the entire group.

Slamming doors and cell phone rings  
Hurricane force of silent screams  
Don't know what to believe  
Bend the rule just to break it  
You're so tired 'cause to got to fake it  
But you just wanna be someone

_Mk was setting out the food._

3, 2, 1 for all and all for 1

_it got splattered everywhere by Kivat, Fang, and Garuda._

Times will be bad times will be good  
Things I wish I hadn't done and somehow wish I would  
Cutting through the American noise  
You've got a voice and a song to sing (and a song to sing)  
Drink deep in the morning  
Drink deep in the morning  
See what the day will bring

_Mk was kissing Liz on a tower of the school._

La da da da  
Lift up your voice  
Let love cut through the American noise  
La da da da  
Lift up your voice  
Let love cut through the American noise

_MK looked at a picture of 2 girls and a boy and clutched his other hand_.

No matter who you are you've got a voice  
Why don't you use it  
Sing your own song take all the noise  
And make it into music

_He breached a room with both Oblivion and Orion in his hands._

La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da a  
La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da a

_The gang got in a group photo._

La da da da lift up your voice  
Let love cut through the American noise  
La da da da you have a choice  
Let love cut through the American noise  
You've got a voice  
Let love cut through the American noise

_As the picture finished the color faded a little as the picture turned slightly while moving away from screen onto a table._

* * *

**And that's it. I know I said i wasn't adding anymore riders, but I thought otherwise. Hydro and Frost are one of my oldest OCs. Tell me what you guys think of the new intro. I will be working on my new idea. It is called 'The killer instinct of the shinobi'. I based it off of Naruto and Killer instinct. Tell me what you think of this chapter, and if I should bring Momotaros back. i even added the Pinkie pie twist.**

**Pinkie pie *appears next to me* that was fun.**

**Me: Pinkie, get the hell out of here!**

**Pinkie: after I do this. tell me what you think about my entrance. **

**Me: GO!**

**Pinkie pie: Ok, baii! *disappears***

**Tell me if you think I should do more stuff, like what I did with her. Anyway follow, favorite, and review. Ja ne.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I own nothing. All I own is Mk, Crest, the rider cards, his knife, Oblivion, Orion, Pack, Punch, His mask (The design), Giga (the board he rides), and Kamen riders Flame, Snarl, Howl, Clawblade, Spike, and Nightmare. I also own werewolf (Snarl's contract monster.) Along with Liz, Frost, and Hydro.**

**Kawama is owned by AsuravartintheCeatorDestroyer**

* * *

Chapter 12: John's rebirth

Tonight my head is spinning  
I need something to pick me up  
I've tried but nothing is working  
I won't stop, I won't say I've had enough

_Mk was looking off a cliff, while holding the Blade of Olympus over his shoulder. He turned his head and smirk, then jumped off._

Tonight I start the fire  
Tonight I break away

_Mk was slashing at some beowulfs with the Blades of exile._

Break away from everybody  
Break away from everything  
If you can't stand the way this place is  
Take yourself to higher places

_Mk was in the middle of the main cast holding pack and punch, as the gang brought out their weapons. Against the hoard of monsters._

At night I feel like a vampire  
It's not right but I just can't give it up  
I'll try to get myself higher  
Let's go we're gonna light it up

_Mk, Liz, Frost, and Hydro were in a circle as a red, blue, light blue, and grey lights covered the screen._

Tonight we start the fire  
Tonight we break away

_Mk became his riders (montage), while Liz became Lar'c, Frost became Freeze, and Hydro became Delta._

Break away from everybody  
Break away from everything  
If you can't stand the way this place is  
Take yourself to higher places

_Mk then was on a tree as garuda sat on his shoulder, as they looked at the main cast_.

If you can't stand the way this place is  
Take yourself to higher places

_The cast was running from a pissed off Mk holding half a cigar._

Break away from everybody  
Break away from everything  
If you can't stand the way this place is  
Take yourself to higher places

_Ozpin and Goodwitch watch the havoc go down, as he made a smile._

Higher places, to higher places  
Higher places, take yourself to higher places

_Mk was with Frost, Hydro, and Liz, while they were on the side of the tower on the school looking at the moon. The screen moved up and in the night Bright bold white letters Show "Mk in RWBY." while a flame comes behind his name._

* * *

Mk and the gang were in History class, while their teacher was hyper. Mk could've sworn he was bouncing at one point. 'This guy is worse than- wait scratch that she is worse with Stamina up.' Mk thought. "Now can anyone tell me the reason why the general failed?" the teacher said. Cardin flick a paper football at John's head. "Hey." John said moving his arm. "Ah, Arc what is the answer?" the teacher said in his face. 'Night vision.' Mk said telepathy to john. "Night vision." John said. "I surprised mister Arc. You sleep in this class and you knew the answer. Impressive." He said drinking coffee. 'Thanks.' John told Mk. 'Meet me after class, I have something for you.' Mk said ending their conversation. The bell rang as they got up from their seats.

John walked over to Mk as he turned and went towards the main entrance. John followed him.

**Rooftops of the dorms...**

The two were standing across from each other. "What did you want to give me?" John said. "I know how you got here, rather smart. But this will help you to show that those scripts are right." Mk said pulling out a buckle with a orange circle and a green ring around it. he tossed it to him, then gave him a card. It had a green A on it. And behind it was a flame, with a Cerberus. "Are you making me a rider?" John said. "Yes, this will give you the strength you need." Mk said as he took out a card. It was the 6 of spades, thunder deer. He slotted it in the side of his belt, "Thunder, summon!" was heard as the undead appeared. "John defeat it as Lance." Mk said. John nodded as he slotted the card in the buckle. He brought it to his waist as a belt formed. "Henshin!" he said as he opened the buckle, showing a red A, and more orange in it. "Open up!" was heard as a green holographic card with the Cerberus appeared and went to John. After it disappeared he was in a black bodysuit, with green accents. His chest had a green A along with his shoulders. In the chest A was a red gem. His helm was two green A's on the sides, a silver strip going down the middle of the helm, and a orange diamond shaped gem for where the face would be. This was kamen rider Lance. "Alright, time to test this out!" Lance said loudly as he pulled out his spear. He charged as the undead and slashed at him a few times. The undead stumbled back a bit, as Lance scanned a card. "Mighty!" was heard as the holo card went into the bladed end of the pole. He charged and did one final swipe, making the undead explode. It turned into a card and flew to Mk.

"Good job, I will train you to use your rider powers more, along with a fighting style when your not in the armor." Mk said. Lance dehenshined, and put the buckle in his pocket. "What's the style?" John asked. "The Dragon style, it works for sword and fists. It is meant for quick strikes, along with some devastating combo's." Mk said. "Awesome, can't wait." John said. Frost came out of the shadows. "I will have to teach you it's opposite style, to help you use the dragon better." Frost said. "Wait, so there is a defense dragon too?" John asked. "No it is a different style. It is called Polar style. It focuses on balance, overpowering your opponent by deflecting everything he does, and my favorite the hardened skin." Frost said. "Sweet, I will be better than Cardin." John said. "Maybe _the_ best, but you must know that you are one of the very few to learn these styles. So be ready for harsh training." Mk said turning. "I will up to it, as long I can continue my family legacy." John said

They went inside to rest up. John went to his dorm, as Mk went in his along with Frost. "Do you think undead will be here?" Frost said. "Maybe, since there are 11 of them still released. it only be a matter of time before they came." Mk said. "True, but we will be ready." Frost said. Mk nodded as he looked at the contract cards he had left. "I wonder if I will ever get them?" Mk said. "You will." a voice said as a figure came from the kitchen. "Deneb, what a surprise. How've you been?" Mk said. "I've been fine, but Momotaros really what's to be here. he wants more of this places pudding." Deneb said. "I wouldn't be surprised by that." Kivat said above them. "Ditto." Mk said. "So, Deneb are you staying here?" Kivat said. "I actually am, and a zector came with me." he said. "Which one?" Mk asked. "The Gatack zector." Deneb said. "Wow, that one must really want a partner bad." Mk said. "It might be picky, but it is a powerful ally." Kivat said. That's if the Gatack zector finds a partner." Mk said. "That is true, but we must not lose hope of that." Deneb said. "Hope... oh no, the phantoms. I better get mage's picked soon or else it will be harder." Mk said. "Don't worry Mk, we will not loose it now. Not ever." Kivat said. "You're right Kivat, get some rest. I gotta work on this gauntlet, it need a new launcher and shotgun." Mk said. Kivat flew to his violin perch and sat on it. Deneb sat on the couch and passed out. Mk went down to his lab and started working.

* * *

Ddanddaranddan, ddanddaranddan, ddanddaranddan, ddadaddarabba  
Ddanddaranddan, ddanddaranddan, ddanddaranddan, ddadaddarabba

_Mk was walking down the road, when den-liner passed him._

Neon alggamalgga alggamalgga neomu yebbeun miina  
Nal michyeotdago malhaedo nan niga jotda miina  
Nuga jeonhaejweo my baby, to my baby naega yeogi itdago malya  
Gidalinda malya (Baby, you turn it up now)

_The taros were waving at him and Deneb._

Neon, gatabuta, gatabuta mal jom haera miina  
Ni maeumeul gajyeotdamyeon geunyang naneun salmyi winner  
I sesangyi ichiran, ichiran, yonggi itneun jareul ddara  
Na gateun nom malya

_All the guys were watching football, while deneb and Mk were making candy._

Ye male say, yeol beon jjigeumyeon neomeoganda  
Eusseug, eusseug, eusseug  
Geunyeoneun gangjeok ggeuddeogeobtda  
Bbijjug, bbijjug, bbijjug.  
Nan eoddeogargga eoddeogargga geunyeomani nae gwansimin  
Geol, geol, geol

_They came out of the kitchen and were tackled._

Bounce to you, bounce to you  
Nae gaseumeun neol hyanghae jabil sudo  
Eobseul mankeum ddwigo itneungeol  
Break it down to you, down to you nae gaseumi neo, neol gajji  
Motandamyeon meomchul georanda (nal barabwara)

_Mk and Frost were break dancing on the roof._

Borggamargga, borggamargga, borggamargga na gateun namja  
Bonchemanche, bonchemanche, bonchemanche doraseo bwado  
Bogobwado, bogobwado, bogobwado na bagge eobtda  
Bonamana, bonamana, bonamana (Baby, you turn it up now)

_Momotaros was running after Nora in Yang._

Mweol sargga, sargga, sargga, sargga neoreul wihan seonmul  
O, michigetda. Saenggagman haedo joahal ni moseub  
Listen girl! (Joahae) Baby girl! (Saranghae)  
Namani neoreul wihan namja  
Deureojweo bwa neoreul hyanghan gobaek

_Mk was being a referee for a match between Kintaros and Ren._

Nae mamyi say, aeman taeuji malgo jebal  
Ggeudeok, ggeudeok, ggeudeok  
I noryeok jeongdomyeon narado guhae  
Giteuk, giteuk, giteuk  
Nan eoddeogarago, eoddeogarago geunyeomani nae jeonbuin  
Geol, geol, geol

_Ren flew out of the ring, as Kintaros fell asleep._

Bounce to you, bounce to you  
Nae gaseumeun neol hyanghae jabil sudo  
Eobseul mankeum ddwigo itneungeol  
Break it down to you, down to you nae gaseumi neo, neol gajji  
Motandamyeon meomchul georanda (nal barabwara)

_Hydro and Frost were sparring._

Borggamargga, borggamargga, borggamargga na gateun namja  
Bonchemanche, bonchemanche, bonchemanche doraseo bwado  
Bogobwado, bogobwado, bogobwado na bagge eobtda  
Bonamana, bonamana, bonamana na bagge eobtda

_Liz was with Yang, as Urataros was in Ren trying to flirt._

Nan deudyeo michilgeoya. Pogbarhae beoril geoya  
Deo mot chamgesseo geunyeomanyi milgo danggigi  
O jinjja michilgeoya Nuga jom malryeobwa bwa  
Ireoke himdeul georan geol nuga marhaesseoyaji

_Ryoutaro was coloring with Nora._

(It's) True, true nae gamjeongeun gal gosi eobseo  
Nege majchweo beoringeol neon jal aljanni  
How to keep loving you?  
Naega jinjja nege jaralge idaero nal sseogyeo  
Dujima

_John and Ren were sparring, while Frost was watching. _

Gidarinda Miina! Hope you'll step to me, step to me  
Saranghanda Miina! Bring it, sign to me, sign to me  
Hahahaha hahahahaha  
Geunyeoga imi nal barabol junbiga dwae isseotna bwa

_Kawama was trying to beat Blake in a duel._

Bounce to you, bounce to you  
Nae gaseumeun neol hyanghae jabil sudo  
Eobseul mankeum ddwigo itneungeol  
Break it down to you, down to you nae gaseumi neo, neol gajji  
Motandamyeon meomchul georanda (nal barabwara)

_Kivat, Garuda, and Fang tackle Deneb as candy flew everywhere._

Borggamargga, borggamargga, borggamargga na gateun namja  
Bonchemanche, bonchemanche, bonchemanche doraseo bwado  
Bogobwado, bogobwado, bogobwado na bagge eobtda  
Bonamana, bonamana, bonamana na bagge eobtda

_The gang was on the roof, den-liner behind them as they took a picture. It faded color as in turned and fell on a desk._

* * *

**Well that is it for this chapter. Didn't expect me making John a rider did you. I realized I misspelled Cardin's name wrong in the last chapter. I thought it was Cartmen. I also got rid of Cardin knowing of John's reason into beacon, cause that was a bit cruel. I made up the style name's, and the Taro's will be in future chapters, because someone is a singular point. whoever can guess it can have their OC in this story and on Mk's team. There are some exceptions. He can't be a rider, can't be related to a rider. And must have the weapon to make at _most_ 3 different forms. The reason I made John a rider is because he needed some strength, the guy was a civilian from Naruto practically, or a citizen in general. Oh, and tell me what you think of the new ending. the song is Bonamana by Super junior. I like it, but it doesn't top lucifer as my favorite. Oh, if you guys can guess who i mean't on the stamina up, that character will be in the story from now on. If you need help, check Shadows of hope. it can give you an example, or you can guess on the characters that were in this story. Well follow, review, and favorite. Ja ne.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I own nothing. All I own is Mk, Crest, the rider cards, his knife, Oblivion, Orion, Pack, Punch, His mask (The design), Giga (the board he rides), and Kamen riders Flame, Snarl, Howl, Clawblade, Spike, and Nightmare. I also own werewolf (Snarl's contract monster.) Along with Liz, Frost, and Hydro.**

**Kawama is owned by AsuravartintheCeatorDestroyer**

* * *

Chapter 13: Meet the undead

Tonight my head is spinning  
I need something to pick me up  
I've tried but nothing is working  
I won't stop, I won't say I've had enough

_Mk was looking off a cliff, while holding the Blade of Olympus over his shoulder. He turned his head and smirk, then jumped off._

Tonight I start the fire  
Tonight I break away

_Mk was slashing at some beowulfs with the Blades of exile._

Break away from everybody  
Break away from everything  
If you can't stand the way this place is  
Take yourself to higher places

_Mk was in the middle of the main cast holding pack and punch, as the gang brought out their weapons. Against the hoard of monsters._

At night I feel like a vampire  
It's not right but I just can't give it up  
I'll try to get myself higher  
Let's go we're gonna light it up

_Mk, Liz, Frost, and Hydro were in a circle as a red, blue, light blue, and grey lights covered the screen._

Tonight we start the fire  
Tonight we break away

_Mk became his riders (montage), while Liz became Femme, Frost became Freeze, and Hydro became Delta._

Break away from everybody  
Break away from everything  
If you can't stand the way this place is  
Take yourself to higher places

_Mk then was on a tree as garuda sat on his shoulder, as they looked at the main cast_.

If you can't stand the way this place is  
Take yourself to higher places

_The cast was running from a pissed off Mk holding half a cigar._

Break away from everybody  
Break away from everything  
If you can't stand the way this place is  
Take yourself to higher places

_Ozpin and Goodwitch watch the havoc go down, as he made a smile._

Higher places, to higher places  
Higher places, take yourself to higher places

_Mk was with Frost, Hydro, and Liz, while they were on the side of the tower on the school looking at the moon. The screen moved up and in the night Bright bold white letters Show "Mk in RWBY." while a flame comes behind his name._

* * *

Mk got into his room as John stood at his door listening to his teammates. "Where is John, doesn't he know we have a a field trip tomorrow?  
Nora said jumping on the bed. "He is our leader. I am pretty sure he knows what he is doing." P'rrha said. (I know I called her Pira, but i will fix it. I didn't know how to spell it at first.) John sat in front of the door. He knows he knows they need him, but with the power of a rider. How could he bear them this? "Hi John, long time no see." said a voice. John looked up to see Ruby. "Hey Ruby." he replied. "So how are you?" she asked. "I am great, Mk came to me so he can give me something." John said. "What did he give you? A weapon?" she asked again. "Even better." he said pulling out the 'Change cerberus'. (I have it abbreviated for a reason.) "A card? What's special about a card." Ruby said. "It allows me to become a rider." he says proudly. "Wow, really?!" She said with a little glee. John nodded. "Maybe that will help you it fights." Ruby said. "Yeah, your right." John said getting up. "Well I'll see you at class." Ruby said entering her dorm. "Yeah, you too." John said going in his room.

**The next day...**

Teams CRDL, JNPR, RWBY, and the Dragon corp were walking behind Goodwitch it a forest filled with red leaves. "The forest is beautiful, but you must collect sap from one of these trees. There are grimm in these woods, so watch out." she said. As the students split, Mk saw something. "No, why here." he said. "Mk, whats wrong?" John asked. "Undead, two of them to be precise." he replied. "Which ones?" john said. "8 of spades, of 9 of clubs." Mk replied as his team looked at them and nodded. They knew this would happen. "John, let this be your first actual battle as one of the riders." Mk said getting ready to run towards the undead. Which happens to be were the main cast is going. John nodded as they dashed towards them.

The buffalo, and squid undead were wrecking trees, until they saw the group. The group got their weapons out and took fighting stances. "I never seen these grimm before." Blake said. "That's because they aren't grimm. Those are undead." Hydro said. "Are you serious, a Kajin here?!" P'rrha asked while shaking. The undead charged, but were knocked back by two people. Each one kicked a undead. as the kajin fell the figures landed. "John?" Ren asked. "Hey, Ren." john said pulling out his driver and card. Mk also pulled out a driver. it was gold with a split purple circle. he took out a card with a spider on it, and a purple club in it. He was holding the 'Change spider.' they both slotted their cards in as the belts wrapped their waists. Mk got into the pose Mitzuki does, and John stood their. "Henshin!" they said in unison, opening the slots. "Open up!" was heard from them. The belt Mk had had a club that shined, as the cards flew from the belt and to them. Mk was in a green bodysuit, with gold armor pieces on it. His chest had a club, with the spots being a silver. His helm had a spider over the face, purple eyes, along it looking like a club. This was kamen rider Leangle. "9 of clubs, 8 of spades. Your fate has been sealed!" (I came up with this line, so no stealing it!) Leangle yelled as he brought out his weapon. It was a poll arm that extended. When it did the blade opened to a club.

Leangle dashed at the 9 of clubs, while Lance had the 8 of spades. Lance took out his weapon, as he slashed the undead a few times. The buffalo undead used it's power to try a take his weapon. Lance was holding it tight, until he was punched in the gut by the undead. Lance got up and slashed it one more time, then took out a card and scanned it, "Mighty!" was heard as the card went into the tip of the blade turning it a neon green. he ran at it and did one final slash making it explode. It's belt opened as lance took out a proper blank. With a flick of his wrist the card flew to the undead and sealed it. The card came back as he put it away.

Leangle was striking his enemy with his rouzer. He took out three cards and scanned them, "Rush, blizzard, poison... Blizzard venom!" was heard as the cards went into the rouzer as he he swiped at the undead making it explode. He sealed it and put it away. "13 down, 40 to go." Leangle said as he dehenshined. Mk walked over to the gang just as John turned normal. "John, where did you get that?" Yang asked. "he got it from Mk." Kawama said. (he hasn't talked much anymore, has he?) "Is that true Mk?' Ren asked. Mk chuckled, "Why yes it is. I thought it would help him be stronger." Mk said. "Why would he need to be stronger?" Nora asked. "Because, he wasn't the best fighter from his class." Mk lied. Liz and Frost saw through the lie, since they knew about John's reason on being here. While the group was talking mk sense team CRDL on a hill with wasps. not normal ones, but special ones. he knew they were attracted to sweets, so it was a matter of time before they start throwing jars at them. He made the jar burst in Cardin's hands, as it got on his armor. He growled and looked at the gang, while Mk was smirking like a madman.

* * *

Ddanddaranddan, ddanddaranddan, ddanddaranddan, ddadaddarabba  
Ddanddaranddan, ddanddaranddan, ddanddaranddan, ddadaddarabba

_Mk was walking down the road, when den-liner passed him._

Neon alggamalgga alggamalgga neomu yebbeun miina  
Nal michyeotdago malhaedo nan niga jotda miina  
Nuga jeonhaejweo my baby, to my baby naega yeogi itdago malya  
Gidalinda malya (Baby, you turn it up now)

_The taros were waving at him and Deneb._

Neon, gatabuta, gatabuta mal jom haera miina  
Ni maeumeul gajyeotdamyeon geunyang naneun salmyi winner  
I sesangyi ichiran, ichiran, yonggi itneun jareul ddara  
Na gateun nom malya

_All the guys were watching football, while deneb and Mk were making candy._

Ye male say, yeol beon jjigeumyeon neomeoganda  
Eusseug, eusseug, eusseug  
Geunyeoneun gangjeok ggeuddeogeobtda  
Bbijjug, bbijjug, bbijjug.  
Nan eoddeogargga eoddeogargga geunyeomani nae gwansimin  
Geol, geol, geol

_They came out of the kitchen and were tackled._

Bounce to you, bounce to you  
Nae gaseumeun neol hyanghae jabil sudo  
Eobseul mankeum ddwigo itneungeol  
Break it down to you, down to you nae gaseumi neo, neol gajji  
Motandamyeon meomchul georanda (nal barabwara)

_Mk and Frost were break dancing on the roof._

Borggamargga, borggamargga, borggamargga na gateun namja  
Bonchemanche, bonchemanche, bonchemanche doraseo bwado  
Bogobwado, bogobwado, bogobwado na bagge eobtda  
Bonamana, bonamana, bonamana (Baby, you turn it up now)

_Momotaros was running after Nora in Yang._

Mweol sargga, sargga, sargga, sargga neoreul wihan seonmul  
O, michigetda. Saenggagman haedo joahal ni moseub  
Listen girl! (Joahae) Baby girl! (Saranghae)  
Namani neoreul wihan namja  
Deureojweo bwa neoreul hyanghan gobaek

_Mk was being a referee for a match between Kintaros and Ren._

Nae mamyi say, aeman taeuji malgo jebal  
Ggeudeok, ggeudeok, ggeudeok  
I noryeok jeongdomyeon narado guhae  
Giteuk, giteuk, giteuk  
Nan eoddeogarago, eoddeogarago geunyeomani nae jeonbuin  
Geol, geol, geol

_Ren flew out of the ring, as Kintaros fell asleep._

Bounce to you, bounce to you  
Nae gaseumeun neol hyanghae jabil sudo  
Eobseul mankeum ddwigo itneungeol  
Break it down to you, down to you nae gaseumi neo, neol gajji  
Motandamyeon meomchul georanda (nal barabwara)

_Hydro and Frost were sparring._

Borggamargga, borggamargga, borggamargga na gateun namja  
Bonchemanche, bonchemanche, bonchemanche doraseo bwado  
Bogobwado, bogobwado, bogobwado na bagge eobtda  
Bonamana, bonamana, bonamana na bagge eobtda

_Liz was with Yang, as Urataros was in Ren trying to flirt._

Nan deudyeo michilgeoya. Pogbarhae beoril geoya  
Deo mot chamgesseo geunyeomanyi milgo danggigi  
O jinjja michilgeoya Nuga jom malryeobwa bwa  
Ireoke himdeul georan geol nuga marhaesseoyaji

_Ryoutaro was coloring with Nora._

(It's) True, true nae gamjeongeun gal gosi eobseo  
Nege majchweo beoringeol neon jal aljanni  
How to keep loving you?  
Naega jinjja nege jaralge idaero nal sseogyeo  
Dujima

_John and Ren were sparring, while Frost was watching._

Gidarinda Miina! Hope you'll step to me, step to me  
Saranghanda Miina! Bring it, sign to me, sign to me  
Hahahaha hahahahaha  
Geunyeoga imi nal barabol junbiga dwae isseotna bwa

_Kawama was trying to beat Blake in a duel._

Bounce to you, bounce to you  
Nae gaseumeun neol hyanghae jabil sudo  
Eobseul mankeum ddwigo itneungeol  
Break it down to you, down to you nae gaseumi neo, neol gajji  
Motandamyeon meomchul georanda (nal barabwara)

_Kivat, Garuda, and Fang tackle Deneb as candy flew everywhere._

Borggamargga, borggamargga, borggamargga na gateun namja  
Bonchemanche, bonchemanche, bonchemanche doraseo bwado  
Bogobwado, bogobwado, bogobwado na bagge eobtda  
Bonamana, bonamana, bonamana na bagge eobtda

_The gang was on the roof, den-liner behind them as they took a picture. It faded color as in turned and fell on a desk._

* * *

**And that's all. I do plan on making P'rrha kamen rider l'arc for two reasons.**

**1. She knows how to use a rifle, in a similar style on using a crossbow.**

**2. She would be a better fit, that Blake, or Weiss.**

**Also, like I said momotaros will be in the story. He will come back in a chapter or 2. Also, no one guessed the stamina up thing, so I am saying the answer. It's Pinkie Pie. I thought it would be fun, since it will change the story dramatically. If you guys still want to add your OCs be sure to be one of the first 3. They can appear in a chapter that happens after I get the bios. Here is how it should look like.**

**Name:**

**Clothing:**

**Age:**

**Weapon:**

**Personality:**

**With that being said I wish you guys good luck. so follow, favorite, and review. Oh, I also want to thank you guys for over 2,000 vies. Even though it's been like that since I made 11, but i never said it. Ja ne.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I own nothing. All I own is Mk, Crest, the rider cards, his knife, Oblivion, Orion, Pack, Punch, His mask (The design), Giga (the board he rides), and Kamen riders Flame, Snarl, Howl, Clawblade, Spike, and Nightmare. I also own werewolf (Snarl's contract monster.) Along with Liz, Frost, and Hydro.**

**Kawama is owned by AsuravartintheCeatorDestroyer**

* * *

Chapter 14: John get's boss

Tonight my head is spinning  
I need something to pick me up  
I've tried but nothing is working  
I won't stop, I won't say I've had enough

_Mk was looking off a cliff, while holding the Blade of Olympus over his shoulder. He turned his head and smirk, then jumped off._

Tonight I start the fire  
Tonight I break away

_Mk was slashing at some beowulfs with the Blades of exile._

Break away from everybody  
Break away from everything  
If you can't stand the way this place is  
Take yourself to higher places

_Mk was in the middle of the main cast holding pack and punch, as the gang brought out their weapons. Against the hoard of monsters._

At night I feel like a vampire  
It's not right but I just can't give it up  
I'll try to get myself higher  
Let's go we're gonna light it up

_Mk, Liz, Frost, and Hydro were in a circle as a red, blue, light blue, and grey lights covered the screen._

Tonight we start the fire  
Tonight we break away

_Mk became his riders (montage), while Liz became Femme, Frost became Freeze, and Hydro became Delta._

Break away from everybody  
Break away from everything  
If you can't stand the way this place is  
Take yourself to higher places

_Mk then was on a tree as garuda sat on his shoulder, as they looked at the main cast_.

If you can't stand the way this place is  
Take yourself to higher places

_The cast was running from a pissed off Mk holding half a cigar._

Break away from everybody  
Break away from everything  
If you can't stand the way this place is  
Take yourself to higher places

_Ozpin and Goodwitch watch the havoc go down, as he made a smile._

Higher places, to higher places  
Higher places, take yourself to higher places

_Mk was with Frost, Hydro, and Liz, while they were on the side of the tower on the school looking at the moon. The screen moved up and in the night Bright bold white letters Show "Mk in RWBY." while a flame comes behind his name._

* * *

John noticed Cardin glaring at them, and heard an Ursa. He ran over to team CRDL, and was under the Ursa with his shield open protecting Cardin. he knocked the Ursa away, and swung upward. P'rrha was watching and brought her hand up and it turned black. It made John's sword go higher, and cut off the head. John smirked on what he did and sheathed his blade.

Mk smirked at P'rrha. She smiled at him then turned away. mk then walked over to Cardin and John. "You did boy John, meet me on the roof later." Mk said then walked away. John picked up Cardin then left

**At the roof of the dorms...**

Mk was meditating on the roof waiting for John. He arrived wondering if Mk will notice him. "John, are you ready?" Mk asks without looking at him. "How did you know I was here?" John asked. "Did you forget that I am a God." Mk replied. John just sweatdropped. "Alright, time to teach you to Dragon style." Mk said getting up. "Alright Teach, let's do this." John said. "First you will learn it's hand to hand portion, so set your weapons aside." Mk said. John acknowledged and set his shield and sword on the ground away from him. "Now let us begin." Mk said

**2 hours later...**

John was panting from the teachings. Mk was a real slave driver in his mind. "I am surprised you learned the basics in 2 hours, normally it takes a round 4-5." Mk said. "Well I am a fast learner." John said. "Alright let's stop for tonight, and continue tomorrow." Mk said walking over to the door. John nodded and grabbed his weapons, and went down to the dorm rooms.

* * *

Ddanddaranddan, ddanddaranddan, ddanddaranddan, ddadaddarabba  
Ddanddaranddan, ddanddaranddan, ddanddaranddan, ddadaddarabba

_Mk was walking down the road, when den-liner passed him._

Neon alggamalgga alggamalgga neomu yebbeun miina  
Nal michyeotdago malhaedo nan niga jotda miina  
Nuga jeonhaejweo my baby, to my baby naega yeogi itdago malya  
Gidalinda malya (Baby, you turn it up now)

_The taros were waving at him and Deneb._

Neon, gatabuta, gatabuta mal jom haera miina  
Ni maeumeul gajyeotdamyeon geunyang naneun salmyi winner  
I sesangyi ichiran, ichiran, yonggi itneun jareul ddara  
Na gateun nom malya

_All the guys were watching football, while deneb and Mk were making candy._

Ye male say, yeol beon jjigeumyeon neomeoganda  
Eusseug, eusseug, eusseug  
Geunyeoneun gangjeok ggeuddeogeobtda  
Bbijjug, bbijjug, bbijjug.  
Nan eoddeogargga eoddeogargga geunyeomani nae gwansimin  
Geol, geol, geol

_They came out of the kitchen and were tackled._

Bounce to you, bounce to you  
Nae gaseumeun neol hyanghae jabil sudo  
Eobseul mankeum ddwigo itneungeol  
Break it down to you, down to you nae gaseumi neo, neol gajji  
Motandamyeon meomchul georanda (nal barabwara)

_Mk and Frost were break dancing on the roof._

Borggamargga, borggamargga, borggamargga na gateun namja  
Bonchemanche, bonchemanche, bonchemanche doraseo bwado  
Bogobwado, bogobwado, bogobwado na bagge eobtda  
Bonamana, bonamana, bonamana (Baby, you turn it up now)

_Momotaros was running after Nora in Yang._

Mweol sargga, sargga, sargga, sargga neoreul wihan seonmul  
O, michigetda. Saenggagman haedo joahal ni moseub  
Listen girl! (Joahae) Baby girl! (Saranghae)  
Namani neoreul wihan namja  
Deureojweo bwa neoreul hyanghan gobaek

_Mk was being a referee for a match between Kintaros and Ren._

Nae mamyi say, aeman taeuji malgo jebal  
Ggeudeok, ggeudeok, ggeudeok  
I noryeok jeongdomyeon narado guhae  
Giteuk, giteuk, giteuk  
Nan eoddeogarago, eoddeogarago geunyeomani nae jeonbuin  
Geol, geol, geol

_Ren flew out of the ring, as Kintaros fell asleep._

Bounce to you, bounce to you  
Nae gaseumeun neol hyanghae jabil sudo  
Eobseul mankeum ddwigo itneungeol  
Break it down to you, down to you nae gaseumi neo, neol gajji  
Motandamyeon meomchul georanda (nal barabwara)

_Hydro and Frost were sparring._

Borggamargga, borggamargga, borggamargga na gateun namja  
Bonchemanche, bonchemanche, bonchemanche doraseo bwado  
Bogobwado, bogobwado, bogobwado na bagge eobtda  
Bonamana, bonamana, bonamana na bagge eobtda

_Liz was with Yang, as Urataros was in Ren trying to flirt._

Nan deudyeo michilgeoya. Pogbarhae beoril geoya  
Deo mot chamgesseo geunyeomanyi milgo danggigi  
O jinjja michilgeoya Nuga jom malryeobwa bwa  
Ireoke himdeul georan geol nuga marhaesseoyaji

_Ryoutaros was coloring with Nora._

(It's) True, true nae gamjeongeun gal gosi eobseo  
Nege majchweo beoringeol neon jal aljanni  
How to keep loving you?  
Naega jinjja nege jaralge idaero nal sseogyeo  
Dujima

_John and Ren were sparring, while Frost was watching._

Gidarinda Miina! Hope you'll step to me, step to me  
Saranghanda Miina! Bring it, sign to me, sign to me  
Hahahaha hahahahaha  
Geunyeoga imi nal barabol junbiga dwae isseotna bwa

_Kawama was trying to beat Blake in a duel._

Bounce to you, bounce to you  
Nae gaseumeun neol hyanghae jabil sudo  
Eobseul mankeum ddwigo itneungeol  
Break it down to you, down to you nae gaseumi neo, neol gajji  
Motandamyeon meomchul georanda (nal barabwara)

_Kivat, Garuda, and Fang tackle Deneb as candy flew everywhere._

Borggamargga, borggamargga, borggamargga na gateun namja  
Bonchemanche, bonchemanche, bonchemanche doraseo bwado  
Bogobwado, bogobwado, bogobwado na bagge eobtda  
Bonamana, bonamana, bonamana na bagge eobtda

_The gang was on the roof, den-liner behind them as they took a picture. It faded color as in turned and fell on a desk._

* * *

**_Well that is that. Sorry this one was short, there wasn't much in the episode. I did the training part so it can be a little longer. Right now I am gonna be working on The multi rider meets the titans from now til Wednesday. If it ain't up by then, PM me. I am also reading some more Maximum ride, I can maybe get ideas from that. But I can get an idea from my Ghost recon book I am about to start. I know by next chapter I will have 3,000 views. I hope for more followers and favorites. Well follow, favorite, and review. I'll see ya guys later._**


End file.
